


Групповой чат Мстителей

by YourLady



Category: 'Первый мститель', 'Человек-паук: Возвращение домой, ['Мстители', ] - Fandom, Вдали от дома'
Genre: Domestic Avengers, F/M, Infinity War never happens, M/M, Some Plot, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, eventually, it starts during the end of ragnarok, kind of, like the guardians, loki is good in this story, more characters will come, relationships will develop over time, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 11,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25238731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourLady/pseuds/YourLady
Summary: Где-то через один месяц после гражданской войны, Тони Старк попробовал собрать воедино Мстителей самым худшим способом в мире: возобновить старый чат. Интересно, насколько эффективно это сработает.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	1. НЕ ВЫРАЖАТЬСЯ

_**Вы вошли в чат Мстители** _

**тоничертовстарк:** Привет, всем

 **Клинт:** почему ты использовал заглавную букву и запятую, но выбросил точку, что за черт

 **тоничертовстарк:** Потому что если бы я добавил точку в конце, это бы выглядело слегка зловеще 

  
**Клинт:** все в порядке 

  
**Сэм:** Старк, зачем ты печатаешь в групповом чате, хотя не использовал его месяцами 

  
**тоничертовстарк:** я хочу растопить лед между нами, как говорят подростки

  
**Клинт:** я практически уверен, что подростки не называют это так

 **тоничертовстарк:** Откуда ты это знаешь, Клинт? М? У тебя есть дети? 

  
**Клинт:**...что ж, нет 

  
**тоничертовстарк:** Именно так я и думал, помойная панда

  
**Клинт:** ЧТО ЗА ХРЕНЬ МУЖИК 

  
**Наташа:** Я думаю намного важнее вопрос, почему имя Тони звучит, как "тоничертовстарк", но наши имена это просто наши имена. 

  
**тоничертовстарк:** Потому что я Тони Чертов Старк 

  
**тоничертовстарк:** Также, я один и единственный админ этой группы, и только я могу менять наши ники 

  
**Клинт:** чувак что за черт 

  
**Наташа:** Твой никнейм слишком большой. 

  
**Клинт:** это не единственная вещь, которая может быть большой, если вы понимаете, о чем я 

  
**тоничертовстарк:** Заткнись, помойная панда

  
**Клинт:** ГРУБО

  
**Сэм:** А мы можем поменять наши никнеймы 

  
**тоничертовстарк:** Нет

  
**Сэм:** Почему, черт возьми, нет? 

  
**тоничертовстарк:** Потому что будет непонятно, кто есть кто. Этот вариант самый легкий. 

  
**Наташа:** Где Стив, Роуди и Брюс? 

  
**Стив:** Я здесь

  
**Стив:** Я читал сообщения 

  
**Стив:** Простите 

  
**Стив:** И я думаю, когда Тони говорил "растопить лед", он имел ввиду, чтобы мы попытались избавиться от неловкости, которая возникла между нами после Германии 

  
**Наташа:** Тони, это правда? 

  
**тоничертовстарк:** Что ж, вы знаете, в башне было довольно тихо без вас, пока вы там бездельнечали, ребят, поэтому я подумал, что можно попытаться снова с вами поговорить. Что может быть лучше, чем открыть старый чат семимесячной давности, правда? 

  
**Наташа:** Ты хочешь, чтобы мы вернулись, Тони? 

  
**Клинт:** для этого мне нужно растопить побольше льда 

  
**тоничертовстарк:** У меня есть одна вещь для растопления льда 

  
**Клинт:** погоди 

  
**Клинт:** что ты хочешь сделать 

  
**тоничертовстарк:** Я добавлю того, кто является мастером растопления льда. 

  
**Роуди:** Если ты добавишь того, о ком я думаю, тебе лучше его не добавлять. 

  
**Клинт:** отлично ПОСМОТРИМ КОГО ТЫ ХОЧЕШЬ НАМ ПОКАЗАТЬ 

  
**тоничертовстарк:** я добавил его 

  
**Роуди:** НЕ ДЕЛАЙ ЭТОГО ТОНИ 

_**тоничертовстарк добавил Человек-Паук в чат** _

  
**Человек-Паук:** здрасте всем 

  
**Сэм:** Погоди, не ты ли тот чувак, который связал мне руки той фигней? 

  
**Стив:** И тот, кто взял мой щит?

  
**Человек-Паук:** по правде говоря, это называется паутиной, но да и да 

  
**Человек-Паук:** кстати, простите за это 

  
**Человек-Паук:** но это было реально клево встретить вас всех 

  
**Человек-Паук:** даже, если я с кем-то из вас дрался 

  
**Роуди:** О мой гребаный бог 

  
**Стив:** НЕ ВЫРАЖАТЬСЯ 

  
**Наташа:** Подожди, почему твой никнейм это Человек-Паук? Это ник, который ты на самом деле используешь в чате? 

  
**Человек-Паук:** нет, мистер Старк позволил мне изменить его до того как я присоединился в эту группу 

  
**Роуди:** О мой гребаный бог 

  
**Человек-Паук:** она чертовски мертва

  
**Роуди:** Что? 

  
**Стив:** НЕ ВЫРАЖАТЬСЯ 

  
**Человек-Паук:** простите я просто прикалывался 

  
**Наташа:** Что ж, имя Человек-Паук не очень хорошо растапливает лед, Тони. 

  
**Человек-Паук:** о да, мистер старк говорил что-то про растапливание льда. подождите я его изменю

_**Человек-Паук изменил свой ник на: паучок** _

**Клинт:** СУКА ЧТО ЗА ЧЕРТ 

  
**Стив:** О боже, НЕ ВЫРАЖАТЬСЯ 

  
**Клинт:** как ты изменил свой ник? 

  
**паучок:** о да мистер старк сделал меня админом ЛМАО

  
**Клинт:** что за ЧЕРТ

  
**Клинт:** кто ТЫ ТАКОЙ 

  
**Стив:** НЕ ВЫРАЖАТЬСЯ 


	2. Помойная панда

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Половина людей в чате проснулись очень рано. Клинт и Наташа ведут себя подозрительно. Человек-паук все еще бодрствует, к глубокому сожалению Тони, а Клинт совершает ужасную ошибку.

**_Вы вошли в чат: Мстители_ **

**Клинт:** так

 **Клинт:** человек-паук

 **Клинт:** ребенок

 **Наташа:** Ты правда думаешь, что этот ребенок встанет в три ночи?

 **паучок:** йоу 

**Клинт:** ЛМАО 

**тоничертовстарк:** Хей, почему ты до сих пор не спишь? Сейчас три мать его утра

 **Клинт:** что ж видишь ли нат и я должны пойти и выполнить наши сатанические ритуалы в этот час, так что

 **тоничертовстарк:** Да не ты, помойная панда

 **Клинт:** ЧТО ЗА ГРЕБАНЫЙ ЧЕРТ

 **Стив:** Эй, СЛЕДИ ЗА ЯЗЫКОМ

 **Клинт:** это английский

 **Стив:** о господи

 **тоничертовстарк:** Я разговаривал с ребенком! Почему черт возьми ты до сих пор не спишь? Разве ты не должен быть кое-где завтра?

 **паучок:** простите мистер старк, я патрулировал

 **паучок:** зло не дремлет, знаете ли

 **тоничертовстарк:** Зло не дремлет, но старые леди, которым надо помочь перейти через дорогу, да. Иди в кровать.

 **Клинт:** ЧЕРТ ТОНИ НЕ ПОЛУЧИТ ВЕЧЕРОМ ЧТО ХОЧЕТ

 **Наташа:** На самом деле сейчас утро.

 **Стив:** Клинт, следи за языком.

 **Клинт:** ого хОРОШО ЯЗЫКОВАЯ ПОЛИЦИЯ

 **Наташа:** Стив прав, знаешь ли.

 **Клинт:** вау хОРОШО МАМ

 **паучок:** о господи 

**Наташа:** Как ты меня сейчас назвал?

 **Клинт:** ЧЕРТЧЕРТЧЕРТЧЕРТЧЕРТЧЕРТЧЕРТЧЕРТ

 **тоничертовстарк:** Я хотел сказать, что у тебя есть где-то две минуты свалить куда-нибудь к черту, прежде чем Наташа придет убивать тебя

 **Наташа:** Я уже здесь.

 **тоничертовстарк:** Подожди, серьезно?

 **тоничертовстарк:** Клинт я позабочусь о расходах на твои похороны, не переживай

 **Клинт:** Я ГОВОРИЛ ТЕБЕ!!! МЫ ВЫПОЛНЯЛИ САТАНИЧЕСКИЕ РИТУАЛЫ

 **Наташа:** Я СЕЙЧАС КИНУ ТЕБЯ В ЭТОТ КОСТЕР

 **паучок:** погодите чТО

 **паучок:** ВЫ РЕБЯТ ПРАВДА ВЫЗЫВАЛИ САТАНУ?? ВОТ ЧЕРТ

 **Стив:** Не выражайся, ребенок.

 **паучок:** простите мистер роджерс

 **Наташа:** Нет. У него просто есть камин.

 **паучок:** в 3 утра??

 **Стив:** В любом случае, что ты делаешь у него дома?

 **Наташа:** Я пришла его навестить. Клинт и я друзья, вопреки популярному мнению.

 **паучок:** это все ваша скрытность

 **тоничертовстарк:** Лягут ли все спать, до тех пор, пока я не выбью кому-то зубы?

 **Клинт:** хей, почему Ванды и Вижна нет в этом чате

 **Клинт:** нет, постойте вопрос получше ГДЕ ОНИ

 **Наташа:** Они в порядке.

 **Клинт:** откуда ты это знаешь?

 **Клинт:** стой, неважно, я забыл, с кем разговариваю

 **тоничертовстарк:** ВЫ ЧТО ИГНОРИРУЕТЕ МЕНЯ???

 **Клинт:** да

 **тоничертовстарк:** ВСЕ! ИДИТЕ! СПАТЬ!

 **Клинт:** нет

 **Клинт:** эй ребенок???

 **паучок:** да

 **Клинт:** так если ты админ, можешь поменять наши ники?

 **паучок:** эм, я не знаю, мистер старк сказал мне, что нельзя

 **Клинт:** ну пожалуйста

 **тоничертовстарк:** Не делай этого ребенок

 **паучок:** простите мистер бартон, я не могу

 **Клинт:** черт побери

 **тоничертовстарк:** Ты разве не собирался спать, ребенок? Я не могу заснуть, когда мой телефон вибрирует каждую секунду

 **паучок:** простите мистер старк

 **Наташа:** я готова поспорить, что Тони не пытается заснуть и вместо этого работает в лаборатории.

 **тоничертовстарк:** Ты знаешь меня так хорошо

 **Клинт:** куда Стив ушел???

 **тоничертовстарк:** Спать. Как самый обычный человек

 **Клинт:** Стив выглядит нормально в зеркале заднего вида, но, возможно, он и правда пошел спать

 **паучок:** я хотел бы сделать правильный выбор в жизни, как мистер роджерс

 **Клинт:** о боже мой

 **Клинт:** я тоже

 **тоничертовстарк:** Я думал, я сказал тебе идти спать, ребенок

 **паучок:** да, эм, про это

 **паучок:** я на самом деле,,, делаю кое-что

 **Клинт:** ты делаешь что-то или кого-то

 **Наташа:** Клинт!

 **т** **оничертовстарк:** Паучок НЕ делает кого-то

 **паучок:** я делаю домашнее задание

 **тоничертовстарк:** Ты сейчас меня так подставил?

 **паучок:** ИЗВИНИТЕ МИСТЕР СТАРК

 **паучок:** ЭТО НУЖНО СДЕЛАТЬ К ЗАВТРАШНЕМУ ДНЮ МНЕ ПРИШЛОСЬ

 **Клинт:** Сколько ТЕБЕ ЛЕТ???

 **тоничертовстарк:** Я боюсь это засекреченная информация, помойная панда

 **Клинт:** ПОЧЕМУ ТЫ НАЗЫВАЕШЬ МЕНЯ ПОМОЙНОЙ ПАНДОЙ

 **Клинт:** ЭТО НЕ СМЕШНО

 **Наташа:** На самом деле...

 **Клинт:** ПРОКЛЯТЬЕ

 **Стив:** Не выражаться

 **Клинт:** ЗНАЕШЬ ЧТО СТИВ НЕТ Я ПЫТАЮСЬ БЫТЬ РЕБЕНКОМ ИИСУСА НО ВЫ ВСЕ ЗНАЕТЕ ЧТО У МЕНЯ ЗАКАЗАН БИЛЕТ В ПЕРВЫЙ КЛАСС В АД ТАК ЧТО Я МОГУ ДАЖЕ НЕ ПЫТАТЬСЯ И Я ДАЖЕ НЕ ИЗВИНЯЮСЬ ЗА ЭТО

 **паучок:** О БОЖЕ МОЙ ЫВАЫВАЫВАЫВЫВАЫВАЫВ

 **паучок:** тоже самое, мистер бартон

 **Клинт:** называй меня клинт, ребенок. "мистер" это для людей с длинными палками в заднице, как у тони

 **Наташа:** Дорогой господи.

 **тоничертовстарк:** У меня может быть и есть палка в заднице, но это золотая палка с дорогой страховкой


	3. Гигантский робот

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Признания сделаны, ложь сказана, и прогресс по востанновлению сломанной команды есть.

**_Вы вошли в чат: Мстители_ **

**паучок:** ВЫ ВИДЕЛИ ЭТО БЫЛО ТАК ДИКО Я ОРУ 

**Клинт:** агх

 **Клинт:** я что-то пропустил??

 **Сэм:** Ты на самом деле НЕ видел гигантского робота топающего вокруг Нью-Йорка?

 **Наташа:** В Нью-Йорке был гигантский робот?

 **тоничертовстарк:** Да, был, и мы взяли его под контроль. Не спасибо тебе и Клинту.

 **тоничертовстарк:** Я знаю ребята, вы оба были в Нью-Йорке, так где вы черт побери были сегодня?

 **Наташа:** Что ж, вы кажется не нуждаетесь в нашей помощи, в любом случае. И у меня с Клинтом был спарринг.

 **Сэм:** У тебя был спарринг с Клинтом?

 **Наташа:** Да. Я надрала ему задницу.

 **паучок:** ДА КОРОЛЕВА

 **паучок:** в любом случае

 **паучок** **:** робот не был самой дикой частью

 **паучок:** я думаю это многое говорит о Северной Америке, но в любом случае

 **паучок:** так мистер старк, мистер роуди и я прибыли туда, чтобы справиться с ним и

 **паучок:** Капитан Америка ТОЖЕ БЫЛ ТАМ С МИСТЕРОМ УИЛСОНОМ

 **паучок:** И МИСТЕР СТАРК И МИСТЕР РОДЖЕРС ПРОСТО ПЯЛИЛИСЬ ДРУГ НА ДРУГА ОКОЛО ТРЕХ СЕКУНД ДО ТОГО КАК ПРОДОЛЖИЛИ

 **паучок:** ЭТО БЫЛО ТАК СМЕШНО ПОТОМУ ЧТО ОНИ НЕ ЗНАЛИ ЧТО КАЖДЫЙ ИЗ НИХ БУДЕТ ТАМ

 **Стив:** Я не уверен, почему это дико. Мне кажется, все знали, что мы должны появиться.

 **паучок:** эта самоотверженность. Вы должно быть летели очень быстро, чтобы добраться туда раньше мистера старка

 **Стив:** Что ты имеешь ввиду? Где, ты думаешь, я был?

 **паучок:** ??? мистер старк сказал мне, что вы прятались в Ваканде после Германии

 **Клинт:** ору

 **Стив:** ТОНИ

 **тоничертовстарк:** Да, дорогой?

 **Стив:** ПОЧЕМУ ТЫ СКАЗАЛ СВОЕМУ РЕБЕНКУ ЧТО Я ПРЯТАЛСЯ В ЧЕРТОВОЙ ВАКАНДЕ?

 **тоничертовстарк:** Потому что я не был блять уверен в каких из девяти чертовых реалий, ты находишся.

 **Стив:** Ты правда думаешь, что после того, как я помог Баки, он позволил бы мне остаться?

 **тоничертовстарк:** Я НЕ ЗНАЮ СТИВ, БРЮС ПОЗВОНИЛ НА ДНЯХ И СКАЗАЛ ЧТО ОН БЫЛ В КОСМОСЕ С КАКИМ-ТО ЧЕРТОВЫМ ВОЛШЕБНИКОМ ПОЭТОМУ Я ПОДУМАЛ ЧТО В ЭТОМ МИРЕ ВСЕ ВОЗМОЖНО.

 **Сэм:** Погоди, в космосе? С магом???

 **Клинт:** что за черт лол

 **Стив:** У меня нет такого аргумента.

 **паучок:** подождите, вы, ребята, знаете мистера т'чалла?

 **тоничертовстарк:** Это долгая история. Он дрался за нас в Германии.

 **паучок:** да, я знаю. я помню его. я дружу с его сестрой

 **Клинт:** ...что

 **Наташа:** У Т'Чаллы есть сестра?

 **паучок:** да, ее зовут Шури. она крутая 

**паучок:** мы отправляем друг другу вайны

 **тоничертовстарк:** Я вообще без понятия, что такое вайны, так что проигнорирую эту часть. Но ты пишешь сестре Т'Чаллы?

 **паучок:** да, мы довольно тесно общаемся, лол

 **Наташа:** Как ты получил ее номер?

 **Клинт:** Что на самом деле за черт происходит

 **Клинт:** стойте, вы ж типа одногодки?

 **тоничертовстарк:** Это вопрос с подставой, не отвечай на него

 **паучок:** хей, могу ли я добавить Шури сюда?

 **Клинт:** я думаю, черта с два, нет

 **паучок:** ууу

 **паучок:** почему нет?

 **Клинт:** если ты скажешь мне, сколько тебе лет, то ты можешь добавить Шури

 **паучок:** ...ладно, неважно

 **тоничертовстарк:** Хей, давайте отпразднуем полтора дня с начала растопления льда. Что вы скажете, если мы спустимся вниз и выпьем напитков. Бар полный, и он зовет всех вас.

 **тоничертовстарк:** кроме ребенка. Здесь тебя зовет банка содовой

 **Клинт:** о боже МОЙ

 **Клинт:** Тони Старк зовет нас от малой доброты в его холодном, черном сердце?

 **тоничертовстарк:** Не заставляй меня взять свои слова обратно, помойная панда

 **Клинт:** хммм. Что ты скажешь, Нат?

 **Наташа:** Почему бы нет. Мы скоро будем там.

 **паучок:** я сейчас тоже буду там

 **Сэм:** Я притащу задницу Стива туда после того, как мы закончим разговаривать

 **тоничертовстарк:** Здорово. Жду всех вас

 **Наташа:** погоди, как Человек-Паук будет пить напитки, если он не сможет снять маску?

 **паучок:** аах

 **паучок:** о


	4. Секрет разоблачен

**_Вы вошли в чат: Мстители_ **

**паучок:** что ж, мы целых два часа веселились, но я очень скр скр, поэтому пока всем, где бы вы ни были после как минимум трех напитков

**Стив:** Что значит скр скр?

**паучок:** я очень устал

**Стив:** Ох.

**паучок:** да. в любом случае всем пока

**паучок:** эмм

**паучок:** эММММ

**тоничертовстарк:** Что это значит?

**паучок:** ЫВАЫВАЫАЫВАЫВАЫВАЫВАВАЫВ

**Роуди:** РОЖАЙ УЖЕ

**паучок** **:** Я ПРОСТО ШЕЛ, А ТАМ МИСС НАТАША И КЛИНТ, Я ДОЛЖЕН ИДТИ

**Сэм:** ЧТО ЗА БЛЯТЬЬЬЬЬЬЬЬЬЬ

**Стив:** И что они делали?

**тоничертовстарк:** ТЫ ДЕЙСТВИТЕЛЬНО НЕ ПОНИМАЕШЬ РОДЖЕРС

**тоничертовстарк:** У НИХ БЫЛ СЕКС

**паучок:** на самом деле нет

**паучок** **:** они были полностью одеты

**паучок** **:** но они страстно целовались, в любом случае я не хочу находиться поблизости этого ПОКА

**Сэм:** ЫВАВЫВАЫАВАФВЫАЫАЫВ

**тоничертовстарк:** КТО ЗНАЛ ЧТО НАТ ВТЮРИЛАСЬ В ПОМОЙНУЮ ПАНДУ

**Стив:** Не позволь ей услышать тебя.

**тоничертовстарк:** Не позволю ору это здорово

**Роуди:** Почему они черт возьми делали это В БАШНЕ

**тоничертовстарк:** Ну

**тоничертовстарк:** Возможно они очень надрались

**Роуди:** В 9 вечера???? Серьезно??

**тоничертовстарк:** Это был чертовски долгий день

**Роуди:** Ты не ошибся

**тоничертовстарк:** Я никогда не ошибаюсь

**тоничертовстарк:** Будьте на связи, я пойду сделаю фотку, чтобы использовать это как шантаж в будущем

**Роуди:** ТОНИ НЕТ

**Наташа:** СЛИШКОМ ПОЗДНО СУЧКИ

**Сэм:** ВОТ ЧЕРТ

**Наташа:** МЫ СОВЕРШЕННО ЧЕРТОВСКИ ТРЕЗВЫ И ГОТОВЫ УБИВАТЬ ВАС СУЧКИ 

**Клинт:** на твоем месте, тони, я бы бежал как можно дальше

**тоничертовстарк:** ЕСЛИ ВЫ НЕ ХОТИТЕ БЫТЬ ЗАСТУКАННЫМИ ВЫ НЕ ДОЛЖНЫ ЛИЗАТЬ ДРУГ ДРУГА В МОЕМ ЗДАНИИ

**Наташа:** ЧТО Ж ЕСЛИ ТЫ ХОЧЕШЬ ЧТОБЫ МЫ ПЕРЕЕХАЛИ ОБРАТНО ВАМ ЛУЧШЕ ПРИВЫКНУТЬ К ЭТОМУ

**Роуди:** о божееее

**паучок:** мисс наташа готова убивать убивать убивать, вам лучше бежать мистер старк

**Наташа:** ТЕБЕ ЛУЧШЕ ТОЖЕ БЕЖАТЬ, ТЫ ОСВЕДОМИТЕЛЬ

**Наташа:** ЭТОГО БЫ НЕ СЛУЧИЛОСЬ ЕСЛИ БЫ ТЕБЯ НЕ БЫЛО ТАМ

**паучок:** АААААВЫВЫВЫАВЫВВА

**тоничертовстарк:** Извини, что прерываю твой САДО МАЗО, но как давно вы... вместе?

**Клинт:** мы не хотим говорить об этом

**Наташа:** Несколько недель.

**Клинт:** забудь мы уже говорим об этом

**Стив:** Вау...

**тоничертовстарк:** Почему вы никому из нас не сказали?

**Наташа:** Что ж, судьба была с нами жестока, и Клинт, и я хотели убедиться, что все это серьезно, до того как мы скажем это вам.

**Стив:** И все серьезно?

**Клинт:** да

**Наташа:** Да.

**Наташа:** Но я до сих пор хочу убить всех вас.

**паучок:** черт

**Стив:** НЕ ВЫРАЖАТЬСЯ

**паучок:** Я ИЗВИНЯЮСЬ

**тоничертовстарк:** Ах, Наташа, вы с Клинтом до сих пор в башне?

**Наташа:** Нет. Мы ушли, как только, мы поняли, что вы, ребята, все знаете.

**паучок:** как только свет пролился

**Наташа:** Что?

**паучок:** ох, забудьте

**Сэм:** Я извиняюсь, я до сих пор шокирован, что у Клинта и Наташи что-то есть

**тоничертовстарк:** Знаете, когда ты начинаешь думать об этом, это обретает смысл

**Сэм:** Объясни

**тоничертовстарк:** Я приведу пример

**тоничертовстарк:** Видите ли, Наташа навещала Клинта не единожды, где бы он не был. И после навещения Клинта, я имею ввиду, они были как чертовые энергетические зайчики в три часа утра. Так, далеко ли они были от "сатанических ритуалов".

**тоничертовстарк:** И когда у Наташи был спарринг с Клинтом? Когда она "надрала ему зад"? Конечно, у них, возможно, был секс еще где-то, но я буду не удивлен

**Сэм:** ОМГ АВАЫВАЫВАВАЫВАЫВ

**паучок:** разочарован, но не удивлен

**тоничертовстарк:** именно

**Сэм:** НЕ ГОРЯЧИСЬ ТОНИ

**Наташа:** Я ИДУ УБИВАТЬ ТЕБЯ


	5. Тор возвращается

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Тор возвращается, а Тони делает ошибку.

  
  


**_Вы зашли в чат: Мстители_ **

**тоничертовстарк:** Хей, ребят, самое странное дерьмо на земле только что случилось

 **тоничертовстарк:** ТОР появляется во всей своей божественной красе и молотом в его божественной руке и говорит, что он вернулся, чтобы продолжить свою роль мстителя

 **тоничертовстарк:** Но мстителей больше нет, спасибо правительству, у которого большие проблемы с разделением, так...

 **тоничертовстарк:** Кто пойдет расскажет ему?

 **Наташа:** А ты не спросил, где он был прошедшие, я не знаю, три месяца?

 **тоничертовстарк:** Он сказал что-то о пребывание в космосе с каким-то волшебником, поэтому я его очень быстро остановил

 **Наташа:** А разве Брюс не говорил тоже самое?

 **тоничертовстарк:** Хах... весело

 **тоничертовстарк:** Что ж, в любом случае, я сказал ему, что половина мстителей до сих пор считаются преступниками и в настоящее время прячутся в разных странах, в то время, как оставшаяся наша часть танцуют вокруг друг друга, как чертовы обезьяны во время спаривания

 **Клинт:** но мы не считаемся преступниками больше

 **Клинт:** или прячемся в разных странах

 **тоничертовстарк:** Я знаю

 **Клинт:** ты говнюк

 **тоничертовстарк:** В любом случае, история такая же короткая, как пенис секретаря правительства. Тор остановился в башне и сейчас разбирается в настройках Айфона, поэтому посмотрим, как долго он будет искать эту богом забытую группу, не каламбур

 **Клинт:** это был ужасный каламбур

 **тоничертовстарк:** Хорошо, что это не было каламбуром

 **Тор:** Прмеь

 **Тор:** Трнм скащпл мнн сто мсъитклъ премткпники

 **Клинт:** я не знаю на что Тор подсел, но я тоже хочу немного

 **Тор:** Бкквы рчёнь ипленткте

 **тоничертовстарк:** Боже мой

 **тоничертовстарк:** Не каламбур

 **тоничертовстарк:** Знаете что, пойду дам Тору Айпад в надежде, что его пальцы не окажутся больше чем клавиатура

 **Клинт:** если у тора реально большие пальцы, тогда может быть у него и пенис большой, правда?

 **Наташа:** Клинт!

 **паучок** **:** привет всем

 **Тор:** Здравствуй, Паучок!

 **паучок** **:** ОМОЙ БОГВВАЫВАВВАЫАВЫА

 ** **паучок** :** ЗДРАСТЕ МИСТЕР ТОР

 **тоничертовстарк:** Не называй его паучком

 **Тор:** Но это его имя на экране.

 **тоничертовстарк:** Я знаю просто... не называй

 **тоничертовстарк:** это моя фишка

 **Тор:** Так, как я должен его называть?

 ** **паучок** :** ...,,,,,,,

 ** **паучок** :** я человек-паук. Вы можете меня называть человеком-пауком, или как Вы захотите

 **Тор:** Я буду звать тебя Человек-Паук!

 ** **паучок** :** СПАСИБО МИСТЕР ТОР

 **Тор:** Пожалуйста, паучий мужчина

 **Клинт:** ыаыаыпвввыыы

 **Наташа:** Могло быть и хуже

 **Клинт:** я не буду называть его мужчиной, он выглядит на двенадцать

 ** **паучок** :** Я НЕ ВЫГЛЯЖУ ТАК 

**Тор:** Тогда я буду называть тебя юный Человек-Паук

 **Клинт:** Паученок

 **Сэм:** Арахникид

 ** **паучок** :** СТОП

 **тоничертовстарк:** И где ты был Сэм?

 **Сэм:** Жил своей жизнью, вместо того, чтобы сидеть в этом тупом чате, как вы лохи

 **тоничертовстарк:** Оу, кто-то в бешенстве?

 **Сэм:** Никто, но кто-то очень зол сегодня, потому что мой телефон вибрирует так, как будто это игрушка из сексшопа

 **Наташа:** Иисус.

 **Клинт:** ты уверен, что никто не разозлился на твой тукан, Сэм

 **паучок** **:** АЫЫВАВВПЫЫАЫВАВ

 **Клинт:** что ж, Тор, возможно, одинок, также как и Тони, потому что мы все знаем, что он такая же плохая компания, как и мертвый утконос. Поэтому я иду в башню, чтобы поприветствовать его, потому что я хороший человек

 **Сэм:** Я бы не пошел так далеко

 **Клинт:** здорово. Я не должен быть хорошим человеком, но я хотя бы ИСПОЛЬЗУЮ МОЙ ГРЕБАНЫЙ ПОВОРОТНИК

 **Сэм:** ЭТО БЫЛО ОДИН РАЗ

 **Сэм:** И я не печатаю в этом чате, потому что у меня был кофе со Стивом. Спасибо, что спросил

 **Наташа:** Как кофе со Стивом?

 **Сэм:** Очень было хорошо. До того, как Баки появился в кафе и Стив встал, подошел к Баки и они ушли, оставив меня одного, как всегда

 **Наташа:** Да уж

 ** **паучок** :** И И С У С

 ** **паучок** :** вы в порядке мистер Уилсон?

 **Сэм:** Не называй меня Мистер Уилсон, это имя того соседа из Денниса-Мучителя*

 ** **паучок** :** ЫВАВЫА

 ** **паучок** :** Я ВСЕГДА ДУМАЛ ОБ ЭТОМ КОГДА ГОВОРИЛ МИСТЕР УИЛСОН

 ** **паучок** :** СПАСИБО ЧТО ОСВОБОДИЛИ МЕНЯ ОТ ЭТИХ ДЕПРЕССИВНЫХ МЫСЛЕЙ

 **Клинт:** ах ребят,,,

 **Клинт:** О ЧЕРТ

 **Клинт:** Я ШЕЛ ПО ПЕРЕУЛКУ В БАШНЮ И УВИДЕЛ ТОРА ПРОСТО СИДЯЩЕГО НА ТРАВЕ А НАД НИМ НАВИСАЛ ТОНИ С БИТОЙ ЧТО ПРОИСХОДИТ

 **Наташа:** Что?

 **Сэм:** ВТФ

 **Клинт:** О БОЖЕ МОЙ ТОНИ ПРОСТО УДАРИЛ ТОРА В ЗАТЫЛОК БИТОЙ ЧЕРТОВСКИ СИЛЬНО ЧТО БИТА РАСКОЛОЛАСЬ НА ДВЕ ЧАСТИ

 **Клинт:** КТО ЗНАЕТ КАКОЙ ЧЕРТОВ УБЛЮДОК ПРЯЧЕТСЯ ВНУТРИ НЕГО

 **Клинт:** Я ПРЯЧУСЬ ЗА ДЕРЕВОМ ЧТОБЫ ПРИНЕСТИ ВАМ СВЕЖИЕ НОВОСТИ ИЗ ЭТОЙ ЗАДНИЦЫ

 **Сэм:** О БОЖЕ МОЙ ЧТО

 **Наташа:** Я слегка обеспокоена психическим состоянием Тони.

 **Сэм:** И Тор ничего не сказал??????? После того как его ударили битой по голове? И она раскололась на две части???

 ** **паучок** :** ты сумашедший, Сэм, Тор огромен, он такой восхитительный, у него четыре тысячи килограммов мускулов, он может бросить меня через все футбольное поле!!!

 **Сэм:** Что дает мне эта информация, малыш?

 **Клинт:** ТОР ПРЕСЛЕДУЕТ ТОНИ С ДВУМЯ КУСОЧКАМИ БИТЫ Я ПЛАЧУ

 **Клинт:** О БОЖЕ МОЙ ЫВАЫВАЫВВПВВПВВП

 **Клинт:** ТОНИ ПРОСТО. ПОЛЗЕТ ПО ДЕРЕВУ. Я ПОВТОРЯЮ ТОНИ НА ДЕРЕВЕ

 **Наташа:** О, боже мой.

 **тоничертовстарк:** Я ИЗВИНЯЮСЬ ЛАДНО? Я ДУМАЛ ТОР ЭТО СТИВ

 **тоничертовстарк:** Я НЕ ЗАСЛУЖИВАЮ ЭТОГО

 **Наташа:** Ты думал, что Тор это Стив? И это как-то оправдывает твои действия?

 **Наташа:** Если бы ты ударил Стива вместо Тора, это все равно не оправдывало бы твоего поступка.

 **Клинт:** Я МЕРЗКО ХИХИКАЮ АВВАЫВВВААВ

 **Клинт:** нет ПОДОЖДИТЕ ЧЕРТ ЧЕРТ ТОР УВИДЕЛ МЕНЯ И ТЕПЕРЬ БЕЖИТ СЮДА МНЕ НУЖНО СРОЧНО БЕЖАТЬ ЧЕРТЧЕРТЧЕРТЧЕРТ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *это кинофильм, снятый по сюжету комикса. В основе сюжета мальчик, который достает всех в округе, но в особенности его соседа мистера Уилсона. Но ему угрожает опасность, поблизости орудуют грабители.


	6. Это (не) Платоническая Любовь

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Тони и Клинт спорят, Стив оставил Сэма одного в кафе, а на горизонте появляется более или менее платоническая любовь.

**_Вы вошли в чат: Мстители_ **

****Клинт:**** спасибо, за то что ты сделала, нат

 ** **Сэм:**** Что Наташа сделала?

 ** **тоничертовстарк:**** Дайте угадаю. Когда Тор начал приследовать помойную панду, Наташе надоела их фигня и она успокоила Тора.

 ** **Клинт:**** НАША ФИГНЯ????????

 ** **Клинт:**** ты умом не ТРОНУЛСЯ???

 ** **Клинт:**** А НЕ ТЫ ЛИ УДАРИЛ ТОРА БИТОЙ

 ** **Клинт:**** И ХВАТИТ НАЗЫВАТЬ МЕНЯ ПОМОЙНОЙ ПАНДОЙ

**_**тоничертовстарк** поменял ник **Клинт** на **ПомойнаяПанда**_ **

****ПомойнаяПанда:**** ААААААААААПРПАППРРАППА

 **тоничертовстарк:** ХАХАХАХА

 **ПомойнаяПанда:** ПОМЕНЯЙ ЕГО ОБРАТНО

 **тоничертовстарк:** Нет

 **ПомойнаяПанда:** да

 **тоничертовстарк:** Нет

 **ПомойнаяПанда:** да

 **тоничертовстарк:** Нет

 **ПомойнаяПанда:** да

 **тоничертовстарк:** Нет

 **Наташа:** Вы можете заткнуться, оба?

 **Сэм:** В любом случае, где вы все находитесь?

 **Наташа:** Тони, Тор, Клинт и я в башне.

 **паучок:** я....... дома

 **Сэм:** Я до сих пор в кафе.

 **паучок:** ываввавввы

 **Сэм:** Люди начали смотреть на меня странно.

 **Наташа:** Возможно, это из-за того, что ты сидишь там по прошествии уже трех часов.

 **тоничертовстарк:** Сэм, иди в башню, а то ты, возможно, выглядишь, как похититель детей

 **Сэм:** Хорошо

 **Стив:** Я с Баки.

 **ПомойнаяПанда:** ...в кровати

 **паучок:** ооооооообожемой

 **Стив:** Ты не в той позиции, чтобы оскорблять людей, да помойная панда?

 **ПомойнаяПанда:** ГРУБИЯН

 **ПомойнаяПанда:** хей, парень, ты можешь поменять мои имя, пожалуйста

 **паучок:** ахххххх, конечно

 **ПомойнаяПанда:** ПОГОДИ, поменяй его на Армагедон, Темный Лорд всея земли

 **паучок:** эээээ, этого никогда не случится

**_**паучок** поменял ник ПомойнаяПанда на Клинт_ **

**Клинт:** твою мать

 **Стив:** Не выражаться

 **Клинт:** черт побери

 **Клинт:** просто ребячество ЧЕРТ ПОБЕРИ КАКОГО ХРЕНА БЛЯТЬ СУКА НЕНАВИЖУ ВАС ВСЕХ

 **Наташа:** Это было... очевидно.

 **Стив:** Я сдаюсь.

 **Тор:** Было очень смешно смотреть, как Сэр Клинт писал это, его лицо выглядило так, как будто у него запор

 **паучок:** ЫААВЫААВВА

 **Сэм:** Я здесь, сучки

 **Клинт:** Я не вижу тебя

 **Сэм:** я знаю я сейчас поднимусь

 **Клинт:** ладненько

 **Клинт:** так Стив рассказал тебе про его маленькое свидание с Баки

 **Клинт:** хорошо было бы, потому что ты оставил Сэма наедине с его одиночеством и он выглядел так, как будто бы ест детей

 **Стив:** Прости меня, Сэм, с моей стороны это было очень грубо

 **Сэм:** ВТФ МОЯ ID КАРТА НЕ РАБОТАЕТ

 **Сэм:** ТОНИ ЧТО ЗА БЛЯТЬ ФИГНЯ ****

**тоничертовстарк:** О да, прости за это. Конечно я не извиняюсь, но дело не в этом. Когда ты и половина мстителей стали жуликами, как какие-то бешеные змеи, я размагнител все ваши ID карты

 **Сэм:** позволь мне войти, язвительный ублюдок.

 **тоничертовстарк:** Хорошо.

 **тоничертовстарк:** Попробуй свою карточку еще раз

 **Сэм:** Оно работает, что за черт

 **Сэм:** Старк, когда я буду там, я надеру тебе зад

 **тоничертовстарк:** Я хочу посмотреть на эту попытку

 **Клинт:** Что ж, пока Сэм и Тони меряются у кого больше пенис, Стив, как твое свидание с Баки

 **Стив:** я привел Баки к себе домой и мы разговаривали обо всем на свете. Короче, он остался у меня в квартире.

 **К** **линт:** если вы понимаете, о чем я ХАХАХАХА

 **Стив:** ЗАТКНИСЬ ПОМОЙНАЯ ПАНДА

 **Клинт:** в этом доме меня вообще не уважают

 **Наташа:** Ты даже не живешь здесь.

 **Клинт:** что ж. эй тони эМММММММ

 **тоничертовстарк:** Я говорю тебе в последний раз, Клинт, если ты опять засоришь туалет, то это будет не моя блять проблема

 **Сэм:** ЫААЫЫАЫВВЫАЫ

 **Клинт:** НЕТ я размышлял смогу ли я провести здесь ночь, если будет очень поздно и черт, я просто не хочу отсюда уходить

 **Наташа:** Что ж, я ухожу. Встретимся дома, Клинт.

 **Клинт:** увидимся

 **Сэм:** Стойте, вы живете вместе?

 **Наташа:** Это проблема?

 **Сэм:** Нет. Я просто не знал

 **Наташа:** Да, хорошо.

 **тоничертовстарк:** Конечно, Клинт, оставайся. И пока, Наташа. Я надеюсь у вас с Клинтом будет МОРЕ веселья, когда он вернется обратно

 **Наташа:** Не заставляй меня убивать тебя.

 **тоничертовстарк:** Да, мэм

 **Клинт:** я не понимаю, по-видимому, стив и баки живут сейчас вместе

 **Стив:** ПЛАТОНИЧЕСКИ

 **Клинт:** "платонически"

 **Стив:** Это платоническая любовь!

 **Клинт:** ЭтО пЛаТоНиЧеСкАя ЛюБоВь

 **Стив:** АГХ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Платоническая любовь - это любовь, без сексуального влечения (но мы все знаем, что у Стива с Баки далеко не платонические отношения)


	7. Питер

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Клинт увидел то, чего не должен был видеть, а Баки присоединяется к чату.

**_Вы вошли в чат: Мстители_ **

**Клинт:** эм тони...

 **тоничертовстарк:** Сейчас где-то семь часов утра, что тебе блять нужно?

 **Клинт:** здесь ребенок на кухне.

 **тоничертовстарк:** Дерьмо

 **Роуди:** Ребенок? Какой ребенок на кухне?

 **Сэм:** Что за черт происходит

 **Сэм:** На кого похож, бродяга какой-нибудь?

 **Клинт:** я не знаю,, я смотрю на него через двери, и он просто.... сидит здесь? с миской хлопьев, и перед ним лежат бумаги

 **тоничертовстарк:** Ох, это просто Питер.

 **Роуди:** Это "просто" Питер? Что за черт, Старк?

 **Клинт:** вы можете, пожалуйста, объяснить мне так, чтобы я не оказался похож на Сэма в кафе

 **Сэм:** Пошел ты, помойная панда

 **Клинт:** грубо 

**тоничертовстарк:** Вы, ребят, были мировыми преступниками, намного дольше, чем вы думаете. И между вызваливанием вас из тюрьмы и борьбой с Нью-Йоркскими роботами, я нанял стажера. Его зовут Питер.

 **Роуди:** Что за черт.

 **Клинт:** Я думал, ты говорил, что интерны это пустая трата времени, денег и нервных клеток

 **тоничертовстарк:** Питер другой. Если ты знаешь, что будет лучше для тебя, оставь его в покое.

 **Клинт:** хорошо, но не объясняй почему "питер" находится в семь часов утра на кухне, ест хлопья, вместо того чтобы быть в твоей чертовой лаборатории, тони

 **тоничертовстарк:** Оставь его в покое

 **тоничертовстарк:** Он, в любом случае, скоро уйдет. У него школа

 **Сэм:** Что за дерьмо.

 **Клинт:** это чертовски скрытно, как Человек-Паук сказал бы

 **Клинт:** тони, я надеюсь, ты скажешь правду, потому что наташа может унюхать обман и ложь за пятьдесят миль

 **тоничертовстарк:** Просто оставь это, помойная панда

 **Клинт:** конечно конечно конечно

 **Клинт:** я иду спать, потому что чертовски сложно иметь с этим дело в семь часов утра

-

 **Стив:** Тони, можешь добавить Баки в этот чат, пожалуйста?

 **тоничертовстарк:** А у него есть здесь аккаунт?

 **Стив:** Да. Я помог ему его завести. Так он чувствует себя нужным.

 **Стив:** Я отправлю тебе его штуку.

 **Клинт:** ОРУУУ

 **Клинт:** ты уверен, что хочешь отправить Тони штуку твоего парня, Стив?

 **Стив:** Останови это, Клинт, ты знаешь, что я имел ввиду.

 **Стив:** https://starkmessage.com/johndoe

 **Роуди:** Что с его ником?

 **Стив:** ГИДРА, возможно, следит за ним, мы приняли меры предосторожности.

 **Роуди:** Умно.

 **тоничертовстарк:** ...

**_тоничертовстарк добавил в чат Джон_ **

**Стив:** Пожалуйста, ради бога, называйте его Баки, не Джон. Да, я метаморфически смотрю на тебя, Клинт.

 **Клинт:** РаДи БоГа

 **паучок:** привет, мистер баки

 **Роуди:** О боже, только не этот парень снова.

 **паучок:** это Бритни, сучки

 **Клинт:** КАКОГО ХРЕНА Я ОРУУУ

 **Стив:** НЕ ВЫРАЖАТЬСЯ

 **Роуди:** Я не буду спрашивать, потому что не хочу знать.

 **Джон:** Привет.

 **Роуди:** Иисус...

 **Джон:** Что?

 **Роуди:** Ничего. Просто выглядело зловеще.

 **Джон:** О, простите.

 **паучок:** погодите, дайте мне поменять ваш ник здесь, мистер баки

**_**паучок** поменял ник Джон на бакихампалас _ **

**Клинт:** О БОЖЕ МОЙ ЫВАВВАЫАВВАВ ****

**Роуди:** Я... у меня нет больше слов.

 **Клинт:** ЭТО ЛУЧШАЯ ВЕЩЬ В МИРЕ

 **паучок:** моя работа здесь закончена

 **паучок:** но я все равно буду здесь ошиваться

 **Роуди:** Это самая смешная вещь, которую я видел в последнее время.

 **тоничертовстарк:** О боже мой. ****

**паучок:** она чертовски мертва

 **тоничертовстарк:** ОПЯТЬ!?

 **тоничертовстарк:** В любом случае. Баки, я могу поменять твой ник, если ты хочешь.

 **бакихампалас:** Нет, оставь его. Мне нравится.

 **паучок:** спасибо мистер баки!!!


	8. Ванда

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Клинт и Тони спорят, и Ванда присоединяется к чату.

**_Вы вошли в чат: Мстители_ **

**тоничертовстарк:** Почему Ванда сидит в общей гостиной?

**Клинт:** а она сидит?

**тоничертовстарк:** Да

**тоничертовстарк:** Она сидит на диване, читает журнал Vogue и что-то пьет

**Клинт:** что за черт я ору

**Клинт:** что она здесь делает? Я думал у них с Вижном медовый месяц

**тоничертовстарк:** По-видимому, они вернулись, ну или по крайне мере Ванда

**Клинт:** может быть они расстались

**Сэм:** А они хотя бы были вместе?

**Клинт:** я не знаю, грубиян

**Клинт:** они возможно ждут, пока Вижен станет человеком

**Сэм:** Хорошооооооо, тогда

**тоничертовстарк:** Так, по-видимому Ванда приехала поздней ночью

**Клинт:** ОРУ СТАРК ТЫ НЕ МОЖЕШЬ ЭТОГО ЗНАТЬ

**тоничертовстарк:** я думаю, Вижен тоже приехал, судя по Ванде. Это сладко

**Наташа:** Ты не хочешь, чтобы они остались здесь?

**тоничертовстарк:** Я рад, что они здесь, но маленькое замечание, будьте добры, сделайте так, чтобы у меня не было учащенного сердцебиения в десять часов утра

**тоничертовстарк:** Приятно знать, что они пробрались в башню

**Клинт:** и что твою технику можно взломать лол

**тоничертовстарк:** заткни свой ебаный рот, помойная панда

**Клинт:** без разницы, чертового соломенное чучело

**тоничертовстарк:** Ты только что назвал меня соломенным чучелом?

**Сэм:** Господи боже

**тоничертовстарк:** Я иду убивать тебя, Клинт, голыми руками. Это будет долго, мучительно и больно, и когда я закончу, никто не узнает, что осталось от твоего отвратительного тела.

**Сэм:** ГОСПОДИ ЧЕРТ

_**Клинт** покинул чат_

**Наташа:** Тони, почему ты не добавил Вижена и Ванду в чат?

**тоничертовстарк:** Потому что у Вижена нет телефона, иронично.

**Наташа:** Тогда добавь Ванду.

**тоничертовстарк:** да да да

**_т_ _оничертовстарк добавил Ванда в чат_ **

**Ванда:** Привет

**Стив:** Здравствуй, Ванда

**бакихампалас:** Привет

**Сэм:** Хей

**Наташа:** Привет.

**паучок** **:** приветик

**Ванда:** Почему у некоторых людей их первые имена, как их ники, а у других какие-то другие имена в качестве никнейма?

**Стив:** Здесь было очень много "имен"

**Сэм:** Потому что Старк говнюк

**Ванда:** Достаточно справедливо

**Ванда:** Могу я поменять свой ник?

**тоничертовстарк:** Нет

**Ванда:** Пожалуйста?

**тоничертовстарк:** Нет

**Ванда:** Могу я поменять свой ник на Алая Сучка?

**паучок:** омг

**тоничертовстарк:** ЧТО ЗА ЧЕРТ НЕТ

**Ванда:** Ладно. Где Соколиный Глаз?

**Сэм:** По словам Тони, мы больше никогда не увидим тело Клинта

**_тоничертовстарк поменял ник Ванда на алаясучка_ **

**Сэм:** ЫВАВАЫ

**алаясучка:** Спасибо :)

**паучок** **:** мисс алая ведьма, ты только что просто использовала смайлик?

**алаясучка:** Да

**паучок:** эм, мы не используем это здесь, систер

**Стив:** Ты только что назвал Ванду сестрой?

**паучок:** это просто выражение, мистер Роджерс

**алаясучка:** Тони, я могу задать тебе вопрос?

**тоничертовстарк:** Конечно

**алаясучка:** Ты убил Клинта?

**тоничертовстарк:** ...

**_тоничертовстарк добавил Клинт в чат_ **

**Клинт:** ЧЕ КАК, ЛОХИ

**тоничертовстарк:** НЕ НАЗЫВАЙ ЛЮДЕЙ ЛОХАМИ, ПОМОЙНАЯ ПАНДА, ЭТО ГРУБО

**паучок:** НЕ БУДЬ ЧЕРТОВСКИ ГРУБЫМ

**алаясучка:** Это популярная фраза из шоу Кардашьян

**паучок:** это также и мем

**Клинт:** ТОГДА НЕ НАЗЫВАЙ МЕНЯ ПОМОЙНОЙ ПАНДОЙ ТЫ ЧЕРТОВОГО СОЛОМЕННОЕ ПУГАЛО

**тоничертовстарк:** ТОГДА НЕ НАЗЫВАЙ МЕНЯ СОЛОМЕННЫМ ПУГАЛОМ. ТЫ ХОЧЕШЬ ЧТОБЫ Я НАДРАЛ ТЕБЕ ЗАД КЛИНТ??

**Клинт:** ЕСЛИ ТЫ МЕНЯ ХОТЬ ПАЛЬЦЕМ ТРОНЕШЬ ТО Я СХВАЧУ ТЕБЯ ЗА НОГУ И ПОТАЩУ ЕЕ ВНИЗ ВМЕСТЕ СО МНОЙ

**Клинт:** ЕСЛИ Я УМРУ Я ВОЗЬМУ ТЕБЯ С СОБОЙ, МАТЬ ТВОЮ

**тоничертовстарк:** Я СУКА ВСЕ РАВНО ПОКА ТВОЯ КРОВЬ НА МОИХ РУКАХ Я УМРУ СЧАСТЛИВЫМ

**Клинт:** ТЫ СУКА ТВАРЬ

**тоничертовстарк:** СОСИ, ПОМОЙНАЯ ПАНДА, СОСИ

**Клинт:** ЧТО ПРОСТИТЕ?

**тоничертовстарк:** ТЫ ВООБЩЕ НЕ В ТЕМЕ, СТАРИК?

**тоничертовстарк:** Я ПЕРСОНАЛЬНО ПРИГЛАШАЮ ТЕБЯ СОСАТЬ МОЙ ЗАД

**Наташа:** У НЕГО ЕСТЬ ДЕВУШКА

**Сэм:** ЫАВЫАЫВАЫВПВВАВЫ

**паучок:** О БОЖЕ МОЙ ЫАВЫАВ

**Стив:** Умерь свой пыл, Тони.

**тоничертовстарк:** "УМЕРЬ СВОЙ ПЫЛ"?? ИИСУС ЧТО ТЫ РОДЖЕРС, СТАРИК?

**тоничертовстарк:** О ПОГОДИ

**Сэм:** УСПОКОЙ СВОИ СИСЬКИ ТОНИ

**паучок:** Я СЛИШКОМ СИЛЬНО СМЕЮСЬ ЫААВЫВВЫВ

**алаясучка:** Я ПЛАЧУ

**бакихампалас:** Могли обменяться словами и по-милее

**Клинт:** все, заткните свои ебаные рты. Мы, в любом случае, попадем в ад


	9. Богатая событиями ночь

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Шокирующий секрет обнаружен, Тони приходится разбираться с проблемами Питера, а Человек-паук ужасно держит свою личность в секрете.

**_Вы вошли в чат: Мстители_ **

**Клинт:** и ЭТО история о том, как я получил укус в мочку уха от гремучей змеи

 **паучок:** ого...

 **паучок:** кто знал, что бритни спирс примет в этом участие

 **Сэм:** Честно говоря, эта история звучит ОЧЕНЬ не правдоподобно, но ладно

 **паучок:** конечно, сэм, "кажется неправдоподобным, но ладно"

 **Наташа:** Я даже представляю насколько, но по милости божьей, это история на самом деле правда.

 **Сэм:** Наташа, мы все знаем, что этот чат ушел далеко от Божьего света, чтобы это было реальностью

 **Клинт:** ЫАВЫВАВЫ

 **Клинт:** хорошо, но эта история чистейшая правда. и, сэм, я думаю, ты просто слишком ревнивый, потому что ничего не происходит с тобой

 **бакихампалас:** На самом деле, Сэм может удивить тебя

 **Стив:** Ты имеешь в виду, тот раз, когда он был в клубе с Рианной?

 **бакихампалас:** Именно.

 **паучок:** хорошо, первое, что вы делали в клубе, и второе, ЧТО?

 **Сэм:** Я притащил их задницы туда. Потому что верите вы или нет, клубы не запрещены для остальных

 **паучок:** о

 **паучок:** когда ЭТО ПРОИЗОШЛО

 **Стив:** Три дня назад.

 **паучок:** ЫВАПВА

 **Клинт:** мне кажется, у Стива и Баки было свидание???

 **Стив:** Что? Где ты это услышал?

 **Клинт:** это универсальные знания, мой мальчик

 **Стив:** Черт.

 **Клинт:** чЕрТ

 **Наташа:** Мы просто проигнорили тот факт, что Сэм был с Рианной?

 **Сэм:** Да

 **Клинт:** что чертттттттт

 **тоничертовстарк:** Сейчас два часа ночи, что за хрень, вы твари, блять

-

 **паучок:** ОБОЖЕМОЙ МИСТЕР СТАРК ОХХХХ КТО-ТО ПРОСТО ПРОСТО ПРОБРАЛСЯ В ДОМ, МИСТЕР СТАРК, И ОН СТАЛ РЫТЬСЯ В ЯЩИКАХ И Я ЗАПРЫГНУЛ В КОСТЮМ И УДАРИЛ ЕГО И ПРИВЯЗАЛ ЕГО ПАУТИНОЙ И ТЕТЯ МЭЙ ДАЖЕ НЕ ПРОСНУЛАСЬ И БОЖЕ МОЙ АХХХ МИСТЕР СТАРК ЧТО Я ДОЛЖЕР ДЕЛАТЬ??!??

 **Клинт:** "тетя мэй", возможно, не проснулась, потому что сейчас три УТРА

 **Стив:** Неправильный чат, сынок

 **тоничертовстарк:** Во-первых, не называй его "сынком", Стив. Во-вторых, что за черт?

 **паучок:** Я НЕ ЗНАЮ МИСТЕР СТАРК,. МОЖЕТЕ ПОМОЧЬ

 **тоничертовстарк:** Да, я приду, потерпи немного. Больше НИЧЕГО не произошло?

 **паучок:** ну нет, сперва я позвонил неду, но он был сонным и я не уверен, что он понял, что произошло, потому что он сказал мне идти спать, у нас будет тест по истории завтра и потом он повесил трубку,,, так я позвонил неду еще раз и он сказал мне позвонить в полицию, но я не хочу, чтобы тетя мэй проснулась, потому что она начнет задавать много вопросов

 **тоничертовстарк:** НЕПРАВИЛЬНЫЙ ЧАТ ПАЦАН

 **паучок:** ЧЕРТ ПРОСТИТЕ

 **Стив:** НЕ ВЫРАЖАТЬСЯ

_**тоничертовстарк** удалил все сообщения за последние **шесть минут**_

-

 **Клинт:** если бы один из этого чата мог бы поднять молот тора, то кто бы это был???

 **паучок:** возможно мистер баки. У него металлическая рука и она выглядит ОЧЕНЬ сильно

 **Клинт:** это правда

 **тоничертовстарк:** Сейчас... 3:37 утра. Человек, который хотел украсть твое столовое серебро был арестован. Почему ты до сих пор на ногах?

 **паучок:** что ж. помните как раньше я сказал, что в разговоре по телефону,.,,, кое-кто,.,,,,,,,,,,, сказал мне, что завтра тест по истории? я. забыл. подготовиться. сейчас я как раз готовлюсь к нему.

 **тоничертовстарк:** О боже.......

 **тоничертовстарк:** Я иду убивать тебя.

 **паучок:** пожалуйста

 **тоничертовстарк:** Что?

 **Клинт:** Я ОРУУУУААААААААОАОАО

 **паучок:** СДЕЛАЙТЕ ЭТО

 **паучок:** СТАРШАЯ ШКОЛА ЗАБИРАЕТ У МЕНЯ БОЛЬШЕ ЧЕМ ВЫ КОГДА-ЛИБО

 **Клинт:** О БОЖЕ МОЙЫВАВЫАВА

 **Клинт:** ТЫ В ПОРЯДКЕ?,???,?,,,???

 **Клинт:** ПОГОДИ, ТЫ В СТАРШЕЙ ШКОЛЕ????? Т О Н И

 **Клинт:** КТО ТЫ ВООБЩЕ ЧТО ЗА ХРЕНЬ

 **тоничертовстарк:** ПРЕКРАЩАЙ СПРАШИВАТЬ ТЫ ПРОСРОЧЕННАЯ ПАЧКА КРЕКЕРОВ

_**тоничертовстарк** удалил все сообщения за последние **шесть минут**_

-

 **паучок:** хорошо, выхода нет, Джейкоб не пушистый

 **алаясучка:** Мы разговариваем про Сумерки?

 **паучок:** да

 **алаясучка:** Я определенно вижу Джейкоба пушистым

 **паучок:** Я ОПРЕДЕЛЕННО ЗНАЮ ЭТО

 **паучок:** но по правде, я действительно не понимаю, почему здесь был любовный треугольник, когда Эдвард, Белла и Джейкоб могли иметь полиаморные отношения*. Тогда они могли бы оба иметь Беллу. и даже не еб**е меня, потому что вы будете чертовски глупы, что между Эдвардом и Джейкобом ничего нет.

 **алаясучка:** Потому что Эдвард и Джейкоб ненавидят друг друга.

 **паучок:** я слышал, что ненавистный секс лучше всех

 **тоничертовстарк:** Сейчас 3:45 утра. Почему ты до сих пор на ногах.

 **тоничертовстарк:** Ты разве не готовился к тесту по истории? Или ты пускаешь на самотек свое будущее?

 **паучок:** мистер старк, я прошел пять этапов горя для моей оценки по истории за три минуты. я столкнулся с печальной истиной, что нет способа спасти мою оценку по истории. Слишком поздно. Моя жизнь горит и я смирился с этим.

 **тоничертовстарк:** О боже мой, тогда ИДИ СПАТЬ!

 **паучок:** я не спал в течении тридцати шести часов, я не НУЖДАЮСЬ в сне

 **тоничертовстарк:** Не заставляй меня звонить сам-знаешь-кому

 **паучок:** воландеморт?

 **тоничертовстарк:** ТАЩИ СВОЮ АРАХНИДОВУЮ ЗАДНИЦУ В КРОВАТЬ ПОКА Я НЕ ПОЗВОНИЛ ТЕТЕ МЭЙ

 **паучок:** ЛАДНО

_**тоничертовстарк** удалил все сообщения за последние **шесть минут**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * полиаморные отношения - возможность существования любовных отношений у одного человека с несколькими людьми одновременно, с согласия и одобрения всех участников отношения.


	10. Из Калифорнии в Монтичелло

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Тони, Клинт и Наташа уехали заниматься своими собственными делами, поэтому остальные Мстители решили повеселиться в башне.

**_Вы вошли в чат: Мстители_ **

**Клинт:** ладно, так если кто-то из этой группы в конец растеряет свое самообладание и убьет кого-то, кто это будет

 **Роуди:** Тони.

 **Клинт:** правда ОРУ

 **тоничертовстарк:** Это грубо

 **тоничертовстарк:** Но также правильно

 **Клинт:** ыааывапвыва

 **Клинт:** но кого убьет тони???

 **тоничертовстарк:** Тебя, помойная панда

 **Клинт:** ГРУБИЯН

 **Роуди:** Он, возможно, убьет всех из нас, кроме Человека-Паука

 **Клинт:** ладно, это правда

 **паучок:** мистер старк любит меня :')

 **тоничертовстарк:** Ребенок, если ты ценишь свое существование, то ты окажешь мне великолепную услугу, если заткнешься

 **неизвестный:** какая вещь заставляет Вас думать, что я ценю свое существование

 **Клинт:** ЫВААЫААЫААЫАВЫВ

 **тоничертовстарк:** ТЫ НЕ МОЖЕШЬ ГОВОРИТЬ ТАКИЕ ВЕЩИ

 **тоничертовстарк:** Я ДАЖЕ НЕ В БАШНЕ, ПОЭТОМУ, КОГДА МОЕ СЕРДЦЕ ПОДВЕДЕТ МЕНЯ, Я НЕ МОГУ ПОПРОСИТЬ САТАНУ ВОСКРЕСИТЬ МЕНЯ

 **Клинт:** ЧТО ЗА ЧЕРТ

 **Клинт:** ВАНДА, ЧТО ЗА САТАНИЧЕСКОЕ ДЕРЬМО ПРОИСХОДИТ ЗДЕСЬ

 **тоничертовстарк:** ТЫ НЕ СЛЫШАЛ, КЛИНТ?

 **тоничертовстарк:** БАШНЯ - ЭТО ВОРОТА В АД

 **Клинт:** СУКИ ПОКА

 **алаясучка:** Я ПЛАЧУ

 **паучок:** мистер старк где вы?

 **тоничертовстарк:** Ад

 **паучок:** я там где-то 85 лет

 **паучок:** но реально, где вы?

 **тоничертовстарк:** Какие-то тупицы устраивают мероприятие по сбору средств в Калифорнии, ненавижу мою жизнь

 **паучок:** о

 **Стив:** А разве у тебя не должно быть заместителя? Так как ты, вероятно, главный источник сбора средств?

 **тоничертовстарк:** Сука, ты помнишь, кто я, раковая клетка? Я не заменим

 **Стив:** Это была грубая аналогия.

 **Клинт:** такая же грубая, как вы с баки в постели лол 

**Стив:** НЕТ!

 **Стив:** БАКИ И Я ПРОСТО ДРУЗЬЯ!

 **Клинт:** СУКА, ОСТАНОВИСЬ. МЫ ВСЕ ЗНАЕМ, ЧТО ЕГО ЧЛЕН НАХОДИЛСЯ ВНУТРИ ТЕБЯ ПРОШЛЕЙ НОЧЬЮ

 **Стив:** ОСТАВЬ МЕНЯ ОДНОГО

 **тоничертовстарк:** ОГО ВЫ ПОСМОТРИТЕ НА ЭТО, Я РАКОВАЯ КЛЕТКА, КОТОРАЯ ЦИРКУЛИРУЕТ И Я НЕ ВЕРНУСЬ В ЭТОТ ЧАТ ОСТАВШУЮСЯ НОЧЬ

 **Клинт:** пока тони, ты раковый кусок дерьма

 **паучок:** ОБОЖЕМОЙ ЭТО ТАК ГРУБО

 **Стив:** Ты должен ОСТАНОВИТЬСЯ.

 **Клинт:** Заставь меня, старичок

 **паучок:** омг

 **алаясучка:** А хотите развалить башню пока Тони нет на месте? ;)

 **паучок:** уже в пути лол

 **Клинт:** чувак?,, я в монтичелло с Нат на миссии щита

 **алаясучка:** Ясно, Наташа, на самом деле, одна выполняет миссию

 **паучок:** ЧЕРТ

 **Сэм:** Вы до сих пор на побегушках у щита? Ого

 **паучок:** Я БОЛЬШЕ НЕ МОГУ

 **Сэм:** Но я иду в башню

 **Роуди:** Я тоже

 **Стив:** Я иду, и принесу с собой Баки

 **Клинт:** вы будете трахаться на белом диване Тони? Противно

 **бакихампалас:** О ЧЕРТ КЛИНТ, МЫ ВСЕ ЗНАЕМ, ЧЕМ ТЫ И НАТАША НА САМОМ ДЕЛЕ ЗАНИМАЕТЕСЬ В МОНТИЧЕЛЛО

 **бакихампалас:** ВЫ СТОНЕТЕ ТАК ГРОМКО, ЧТО МЫ СЛЫШИМ ЭТО В НЬЮ-ЙОРКЕ

 **алаясучка:** ЧАЙ ТАКОЙ ОБЖИГАЮЩИЙ

 **паучок:** Я ПЛАЧУУУУУУУУУУУ

 **Сэм:** Я здесь, впусти меня

 **алаясучка:** Втф как ты добрался туда так быстро?

 **Сэм:** Я летаю, мать вашу

 **Клинт:** сэм, ты тупая пизда, жители сейчас думают, что дерьмо спустится вниз и сокол будет убивать, сука

 **Сэм:** Мне плевать

 **паучок:** Я тоже здесь

 **Сэм:** СУКА, ТЫ ЧЕРТОВАЯ АРАХНИДОВАЯ ЗАДНИЦА ПРОСТО ПРИЗЕМЛИЛАСЬ РЯДОМ СО МНОЙ??? И ТЫ НАДЕЛ СВОЙ КОСТЮМ, КТО ТЫ ВООБЩЕ ТАКОЙ

 **паучок:** Я НИЧЕГО ТЕБЕ НЕ СКАЗАЛ

 **Сэм:** ЧЕРТ С ТОБОЙ, ТЫ ПРОТИВНЫЙ МАЛЕНЬКИЙ ПАУК

 **Сэм:** БЗЗ БЗЗ СУКА ВАНДА ЗАБЕРИ НАС ЧЕРТОВКА

 **алаясучка:** Это не ветхая квартирка в Квинсе или еще что-то, идите сюда сами. Каждый знает, кто вы такие

 **паучок:** АУЧ КАКОГО ЧЕРТА ЭТО БЫЛО ГРУБО

 **алаясучка:** Что?

 **паучок:** забудь

 **Клинт:** черт, я вернусь, не похоже чтобы Наташе нужна была моя помощь, в любом случае. скоро увидимся

 **алаясучка:** омг

 **Сэм:** Мы в гостиной, Ванда, и мы готовы поганить

 **алаясучка:** я иду

 **Клинт:** А баки и стив вчера вечером

 **Стив:** ОСТАНОВИСЬ


	11. Дырка в полу

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Тони уехал в командировку, а Мстители не могут держать вещи в руках.

**_Вы вошли в чат: Мстители_ **

**Клинт:** Я здесь мученики

 **алаясучка:** ВТФ ТЫ ПРОСТО СВАЛИЛСЯ ИЗ ВЕНТИЛЯЦИИ

 **Стив:** Баки и я здесь.

 **Клинт:** что ж, если это не самая властная пара в мстителях

 **Стив:** СТОП!

 **Стив:** МЫ ПРОСТО ДРУЗЬЯ!

 **Клинт:** ты не можешь ждать от нас того, что мы в это поверим, Стиви

 **Стив:** Ладно, верьте или нет, но это правда.

 **бакихампалас:** Да и кроме того, у Стива свидание с Шерон

 **Сэм:** …

 **Клинт:** ФУ! ФУ! ФУ!

**_Вы вошли в чат: Мстители Минус Баки_ **

**Стив:** Почему Баки не знает?

 **Сэм:** Это было твое расставание, что означает, это была ТВОЯ обязанность рассказать ему

 **Клинт:** Сэм пытается сказать, что это твоя ОШИБКА

 **Стив:** ПОЖАЛУЙСТА ОСТАВЬ МЕНЯ В ПОКОЕ

 **Клинт:** в любом случае, почему ты не рассказал ему?

 **Стив:** Я думал, я сказал, но я думаю, я… забыл.

 **Клинт:** конечно, ты «забыл» сказать своему лучшему другу, в которого ты влюблен, ты чертов гей, что ты расстался с ней, когда Шерон показала тебе старую фотографию твоего приятеля-гея?????

 **паучок:** ЧТО БОЖЕМОЙ

 **Роуди:** Кто-нибудь объясните, пожалуйста.

 **Сэм:** Ах, а парень-паук должен быть здесь? Он выглядит на двенадцать

 **паучок:** я уверен, что я слышал вещи и похуже, чем то, что мистер капитан америка собирается нам рассказать. фанфикшен это вещь, знаете ли

 **Клинт:** что за черт???

 **Наташа:** Стив, я требую объяснений.

 **паучок** **:** да, пролей свет, систер

 **Стив:** Шерон ушла из ЩИТА некоторое время назад, и я помогал ей собирать вещи. Мы шли через стеллажи, и она открыла папку и нашла там фото Баки до войны.

 **Клинт:** и тогда он ПРОМАХНУЛСЯ

 **Стив:** И тогда Шерон бросила меня.

 **Роуди:** ХАХАХА О БОЖЕ МОЙ ОРУ

 **Клинт:** как я и сказал, ФУ

 **паучок:** обожемой мистер Стив Роджерс умер

 **Клинт:** я считаю, она могла поступить лучше

 **паучок:** никакого чая, никаких теней, чистые факты*

 **Клинт:** я не знаю, что это значит, но я согласен

 **Наташа:** Ого.

 **Наташа:** И ты никогда не рассказывал Баки об этом, потому что думал, что он будет взбешен?

 **Стив:** Я ЗНАЮ, что он будет взбешен, если я ему расскажу.

 **Наташа:** Стив, ты понятия не имеешь, как больно видеть Баки бесконечно жаждущего тебя, и тебя, не обращающего никакого внимание на его чистую и искреннюю любовь к тебе.

 **Клинт:** это было поэтично на депрессивном уровне

 **Стив:** Что ж, я все равно не скажу ему об этом сегодня. Мы вызовем лифт, будем через минуту.

 **Клинт:** не пытайся быть скверным в лифте, Тони недавно вызывал чистильщиков

 **Стив:** НИЧЕГО НЕ ПРОИЗОЙДЕТ В ЛИФТЕ.

 **Клинт:** конечно. помой свои руки, после того, как вы дадите старый добрый минет, я не знаю, где побывал его член

 **Стив:** О боже мой.

 **Клинт:** что, я не могу попросить тебя быть более гигиеничным в сексуальных отношениях???

 **Стив:** ГОСПОДИ, ПОМИЛУЙ

 **Клинт:** эй, вы все, давайте писать в главный чат

 **паучок:** кк

 **Сэм:** Эта задница только что просто сказала кк?

**_Вы вошли в чат: Мстители_ **

**паучок** **:** хей, эм, Ванда, где мистер Тор??? ****

**алаясучка:** Он пришел и ушел. Хотя, я не видела его с прошлой недели.

 **Сэм:** Тор не смог выдержать наше дерьмо, поэтому он встал и ушел

 **Наташа:** Почему я не удивлена?

 **Сэм:** ТАКЖЕ

 **Клинт:** это правда, ору

 **Клинт:** мы чертовски бестолковые. единственная здесь, кто хоть чего-то стоит это Наташа

 **Сэм:** Ладно, не согласен с этим

 **паучок:** а что насчет меня???????

 **Клинт:** ты ребенок. каждый знает, дети не стоят ничего 

**неизвестный:** ЭТО ТАК ГРУБО

 **Стив:** Клинт, не правильно разговаривать так с ребенком.

 **Клинт:** что ж, тогда хорошо, что у меня нет детей

 **Сэм:** Я вижу Стива и Баки

 **Клинт:** добро пожаловать, старички

 **паучок:** ывааыпавпвап

 **бакихампалас:** Так, я слышал, мы собираемся облажаться?

 **Стив:** Бак, не при детях.

 **паучок:** я видел вещи и похуже

 **Наташа:** Это ставит в неловкое положение.

 **паучок:** но если мы действительно собираемся что-нибудь испортить, то у меня есть пропуск в лабораторию мистера старка

 **Роуди:** Абсолютно точно нет.

 **паучок:** что??? почему нет???

 **Роуди:** Потому что это будет совершенно безответственно. Тони дал только двум из нас разрешение прохода в лабораторию, потому что он доверяет нам больше, и это ужасно разрушить чье-то доверие. Я без колебаний лишу тебя твоего доступа, и проинформирую Тони про вашу задумку.

 **паучок:** если вы сделаете это, я расскажу мистеру старку, что вы сломали его кофемашину.

 **Роуди:** Ты не сделаешь это.

 **паучок:** я видел, как вы сломали ее, но я не проболтаюсь мистеру старку, потому что я хороший человек с чистым сердцем и прощающей душой. но вы задолжали мне. и я расскажу ему, если вы меня не пропустите.

 **Роуди:** Ладно.

 **Клинт:** ЧТО ЭТА ЗА БЫЛА ФИГНЯ

 **Сэм:** ЧЕЛОВЕК ПАУК ЧТО ЗА ЧЕРТ

 **Сэм:** Я НЕ МОГУ БЫТЬ ЕДИНСТВЕННЫМ, КТО ПЕРЕСРАЛСЯ СО СТРАХУ С ЕГО ШАНТАЖА ЧТО ЗА ЧЕРТ

 **Клинт:** ТЫ УЖАСНЫЙ, УЖАСНЫЙ ЧЕЛОВЕК, МАЛЬЧИК ПАУК

 **паучок:** :)

 **Клинт:** ЫВАВЫАВ

 **паучок:** в любом случае. не похоже, чтобы мы что-нибудь сломали. все вернется на свои места, пока мистер старк не вернулся

 **Роуди:** Хорошо…

-

 **паучок:** всем привет, я вернулся

 **Сэм:** КАКОГО ЧЕРТА ТЫ ДЕРЖИШЬ В РУКАХ

 **Сэм:** ОНО В ТРИ РАЗА БОЛЬШЕ ТЕБЯ

 **Клинт:** ты имел в виду: пенис Стива

 **Сэм:** ЧТО ЗА ЧЕРТ ЧУВАК

 **паучок:** я не знаю что, но выглядит реально круто

 **Сэм:** Так позволь взять мне это. Ты не знаешь, что это за штука, это может быть луч смерти для всех нас, знаешь ли, и ты несешь это прямо в гостиную?

 **паучок:** да

 **Сэм:** Что за черт.

 **паучок:** что ж, это не выглядит опасным!!!

 **Клинт:** СУКА ЭТО ВЫГЛЯДИТ ТАК КАК БУДТО ОНО СОЖРЕТ ТЕБЯ

 **паучок:** оно не живое, оно не навредит мне, если я не сделаю это!

 **Сэм:** Черт, мужик, не нажимай эту чертову кнопку

 **Клинт:** СУКА

 **Роуди:** ЧЕЛОВЕК ПАУК ТЫ ЧЕРТОВ СУКИН СЫН

 **Стив:** О БОЖЕ МОЙ

 **бакихампалас:** Дерьмо...

 **Наташа:** Что? Что случилось?

 **Клинт:** ЧЕЛОВЕК ПАУК НАЖАЛ НА КНОПКУ И ЧЕРТОВ ЛУЧ СМЕРТИ ПРОЖЕГ ДЫРКУ В ПОЛУ ЧЕРТ

 **Наташа:** ЧТО?

 **Наташа:** Вам нужно, чтобы я приехала?

 **Клинт:** НЕТНЕТНЕТ ВСЕ ХОРОШО НЕ БЕСПОКОЙСЯ

 **Наташа:** ЭТО НЕ ЗВУЧИТ ХОРОШО. ЭТО ЗВУЧИТ ТАК, ЧТО ТАМ ДЫРКА В ГОСТИНОЙ В ПОЛУ!

 **Сэм:** И ЭТО ЗВУЧИТ ТАК, ЧТО ТОНИ ПРИДЕТ УБИВАТЬ НАС

 **паучок:** ПРОСТИТЕ РЕБЯТ

 **Клинт:** ВАНДА МОЖЕШЬ ПОЧИНИТЬ ЭТО С ПОМОЩЬЮ МАГИИ???

 **алаясучка:** Я МСТИТЕЛЬ, НЕ СТОЛЯР, ТЫ УЖАСНЫЙ ЧЕЛОВЕК

 **Клинт:** МЫ В ДЕРЬМЕ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *no tea, no shadows, just facts - на американском английском это значит, что никаких сор, никаких тайн, голые факты. Я решила оставить достойный перевод, чтобы была понятна следующая реплика клинта


	12. Плотник

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Мстители пытаются найти того, кто сможет починить пол, до того как Тони вернётся. Некоторые не выдерживают такого давления. Неожиданный гость спасает их.

**_Вы вошли в чат: Мстители_ **

**Клинт:** вот черт вот черт вот черт

 **Клинт:** Вот черт, что мы можем сделать?

 **Сэм:** может быть мы прекратим писать друг другу и просто ПОГОВОРИМ, потому что МЫ ВСЕ НАХОДИМСЯ РЯДОМ ДРУГ С ДРУГОМ

 **Клинт:** ни за что, мужик, эти сообщения единственное, что сохраняет мое здравомыслие

 **бакихампалас:** Это было довольно большое предложение, произнесенное из твоего рта здесь, Клинт

 **Клинт:** ЗАТКНИСЬ

 **Наташа:** У вас, идиоты, нет способа исправить это. Я закончила миссию и возвращаюсь. Фьюри может отправить Хилл туда.

 **Клинт:** нЕТ тебе определенно не стоит возвращаться, Нат

 **Наташа:** Все плохо, кто-то должен дисциплинировать вас, дебилы.

 **Клинт:** вот черт, она убьет нас

 **Роуди:** Да, только если Тони ее не опередит.

 **паучок:** хаха, ребят, вы так облажались

 **Клинт:** сука...

 **Сэм:** Что за черт, мужик? Ты единственный продырявил пол на первом этаже. Если здесь кто-то и облажался, так это ты.

 **паучок:** вот где ваша ошибка, мистер роуди. мистер старк любит меня, так что я в безопасности. он убьет вас, ребята, за то что вы позволили мне зайти в лабораторию

 **Клинт:** ребенок играет с нами по-грязному

 **Сэм:** что за дерьмо.

 **Роуди:** Это сейчас неважно. Мы должны найти способ, как починить пол.

 **Клинт:** я могу позвонить половому чуваку?

 **бакихампалас:** Какой к черту половой чувак?

 **алаясучка:** Ты имеешь в виду плотника?

 **Клинт:** да, какая разница

 **паучок:** кто-нибудь, и это могучие герои земли

 **Клинт:** ПОШЕЛ ТЫ УЖАСНЫЙ ПАУК ЕСЛИ ЭТО НЕ ДЛЯ ТЕБЯ ТОНИ НЕ БУДЕТ ЕСТЬ НАШИ ЧЛЕНЫ НА ЗАВТРАК

 **Наташа:** Это звучало намного эротичнее, чем ты себе представляешь

 **Клинт:** О ЧЕРТ НЕТ

 **Клинт:** НЕТ

 **бакихампалас:** Я НЕ ХОЧУ ЭТО ПРЕДСТАВЛЯТЬ

 **паучок:** ИУУУУУУУУУУУ

 **паучок:** КЛИНТ, Я НЕСОВЕРШЕННОЛЕТНИЙ ЭТО НЕЗАКОННО

 **Клинт:** Я ДУМАЛ ЧТО ТЫ ДОЛЖЕН НАМ БЫЛ ЭТО СКАЗАТЬ

 **паучок:** ЧТО Ж, РЕБЯТА, В ЛЮБОМ СЛУЧАЕ, ТЕПЕРЬ ВЫ ЭТО ЗНАЕТЕ

 **Сэм:** ВЫ, СУЧКИ, УЖЕ ЗАТКНУЛИСЬ И ВЫЗВАЛИ ПЛОТНИКА?

 **алаясучка:** подождите, не вызывайте плотника. злодеи найдут это очень подозрительным, когда обычный человек проходит в штаб мстителей. Кроме того, придет ли плотник в столь ужасный час?

 **Клинт:** сейчас у людей обычно разгар дня, так что

 **бакихампалас:** Это ужасно.

 **Сэм:** Что ж, тогда, какого черта, вы хотите, чтобы мы сделали?

 **алаясучка:** как я предполагаю, вы знаете, что я не дырявила пол!

 **паучок:** Я ИЗВИНЯЮСЬ

 **Клинт:** ванда, если ты просто ИСПОЛЬЗУЕШЬ СВОИ ЧЕРТОВЫ СИЛЫ, тогда это сможет починиться прямо сейчас

 **алаясучка:** Я НЕ ЗНАЮ КАК ЧИНИТЬ ПОЛ. У МЕНЯ СТЕПЕНЬ ПО ИСТОРИИ ИСКУССТВА НЕ ПЛОТНИЧЕСТВО

 **Клинт:** ЧТО ЗА ЧЕРТ ПОЧЕМУ ИСТОРИЯ ИСКУССТВА ЭТО САМАЯ ХУДШАЯ РАЗНОВИДНОСТЬ ИСТОРИИ

 **Сэм:** ЧТО ЗА ЧЕРТ, ПОЧЕМУ ТЫ ХОТЕЛА ПОЛУЧИТЬ СТЕПЕНЬ В ЭТОМ

 **алаясучка:** ОСТАВЬТЕ МЕНЯ В ПОКОЕ, ВЫ УЖАСНЫЕ СТРАУСЫ

 **бакихампалас:** Я должен признать, что очень весело наблюдать, как вы, ребят, стоите в кругу, в полной тишине и бешено печатаете в телефонах, в то время как ребенок крутиться вокруг дыры в полу его отца

 **паучок:** ЭМ

 **Сэм:** ХАХАХАХАХАХАХАХАХАХАХА

 **паучок:** МИСТЕР СТАРК НЕ МОЙ ОТЕЦ, МИСТЕР БАКИ ЗИМНИЙ БАРНС СЭР

 **бакихампалас:** А разве он не?

 **Сэм:** НЕА

 **Клинт:** здорово, чуваки, но мы все об этом думали

 **паучок:** ВЫ ВСЕ ДУМАЛИ ЧТО ЭТО ТАК?

 **Клинт:** да, лол 

**бакихампалас:** Прости, ребенок

 **паучок:** все нормально, мистер баки сэр

 **бакихампалас:** Зови меня просто Баки

 **паучок:** хорошо, сэр

 **Клинт:** ХА

 **Наташа:** Если вы, идиоты, закончили дискуссию о том, кому сунул свой член Тони, может вернемся к решению проблемы о ЗИЯЮЩЕЙ ДЫРЕ В ПОЛУ

 **Клин:** ДА МЭМ

 **Стив:** Тор здесь.

 **паучок:** может мистер тор сможет починить пол!

 **Сэм:** Правильно, потому что у бога молний есть среднее образование генерального плотника

 **Стив:** Он привез гостя.

 **Сэм:** Что ж, лучше было бы, если гость оказался чертовым плотником или я спущу их вниз через эту дырку

 **бакихампалас:** Я думаю, а инженер не будет здесь более полезным?

 **Сэм:** С каких пор ты стал экспертом по полу, тупица?

 **бакихампалас:** Я ненавижу тебя

 **паучок:** ОБОЖЕМОЙ Я ВИЖУ МИСТЕРА ТОРА

 **Роуди:** это что, чертов локи с ним?

 **бакихампалас:** Кто такой к черту Локи?

 **Стив:** Брат Тора. Мы дрались с ним несколько лет назад, когда он атаковал Нью-Йорк.

 **бакихампалас:** Что за черт

 **Клинт:** мои мысли каждый день

 **Роуди:** Почему Локи с ним?

 **Клинт:** кто-нибудь, дайте этому суке телефон, чтобы он мог нам писать

 **Тор:** Здравствуйте всем.

 **Роуди:** ...

 **Наташа:** Все сказали "Привет Тор".

 **Роуди:** Привет Тор.

 **Сэм:** Привет Тор

 **Клинт:** привет тор

 **паучок:** ОБОЖЕМОЙ ПРИВЕТ МИСТЕР ТОР ЫВАВВЫАВВЫАВВЫАВАВВ

 **бакихампалас:** Привет Тор.

 **Стив:** Привет Тор.

 **Тор:** Я привез с собой моего дорогого братца.

 **Клинт:** ну зачем

 **Роуди:** Слушай, давай я дам Локи телефон, чтобы он мог с нами разговаривать сам.

 **Тор:** Почему мы не можем просто разговаривать? Мы находимся в одной комнате.

 **Клинт:** сейчас двадцать первый век, сука

 **Тор:** Достаточно справедливо.

 **Локи:** Привет.

 **Сэм:** кто-нибудь чувствует запах дерьма здесь?

 **Наташа:** Будь милым.

 **Локи:** Я здесь не для того, чтобы причинить вам вред. Клянусь своим правом на трон.

 **Клинт:** но у тебя нет трона. тор станет королем

 **Тор:** Я уже король, Соколиный глаз.

 **Локи:** Пока я его не убью.

 **Сэм:** Видишь, именно поэтому мы не доверяем тебе

 **Локи:** Успокойтесь, вы, наивные дураки. Я не собираюсь вредить кому-то из вас. Тору и мне нужно где-то остановиться на время.

 **Наташа:** Я думала, ты говорил, что ты король, Тор?

 **Тор:** Да. Но серии неудачных событий привели к уничтожению Асгарда несколько недель назад, и сейчас я прошу вас обеспечить гостеприимство по отношению к моему брату.

 **Сэм:** Вот почему, когда ты появился некоторое время назад, у тебя волосы были срезаны к чертям, ты потерял глаз и с собой у тебя не было молота?

 **Роуди:** Я думаю, пока Тор не начал свой рассказ, мы все согласны, что никто не собирается это слушать.

 **Клинт:** что ж, мы приютим его чертова братца, но я думаю мы хотим узнать, что же такого случилось, что заставило их стать бродягами

 **Роуди:** Клинт, будь более здравомыслящим.

 **Клинт:** пошел к черту

 **Тор:** Все в порядке, Воитель. Я расскажу короткую историю, наш Отец сказал нам, что у нас есть злобная сестра, которая сидит в заключении, и она вернется и попытается забрать Асгард. Потом он умер, оставив нас с нашим проблемами. Потом вернулась сестра, сломала мой молот, отправила нас на другую планету, где был Халк и наша личная пьяная героиня, мы начали революцию и покинули то место, вернулись в Асгард, где я потерял глаз и устроили Рагнарек, который разрушил нашу планету и сейчас, мне, Локи и всему народу Асгарда нужно где-то остановиться.

 **Сэм:** Что эта за хрень?

 **Роуди:** Так, поэтому когда ты появился несколько недель назад, ты выглядил, как выжатый лимон.

 **Тор:** Конечно!

 **Клинт:** так, ты ищешь пристанище для Асгарда сейчас?

 **Тор:** Можно выразиться и так.

 **Клинт:** да, прости, чувак, но я не думаю, что ассгард уместиться в башне или в моей квартире, так что

 **Тор:** Все нормально, Соколиный Глаз. Я уже нашел дом для Асгарда. Канаде определенно требуется больше людей, так что я отправил их туда.

 **Сэм:** Ого.

 **Клинт:** что ж, Тор, мой друг, ты должен будешь спросить у тони, можешь ли ты и твой раздражительный брат остаться, потому что никто из нас здесь, не может вызвать молнии

 **Тор:** В этом есть смысл. Где Старк, в любом случае?

 **Роуди:** Его здесь нет. Как ты, вероятно, можешь видеть по зияющей дыре в полу.

 **Тор:** А, да, я размышлял об этом.

 **паучок** **:** мистер тор мистер сэр можете нам помочь починить пол???

 **Тор:** Я боюсь, я не могу, Мальчик Паук.

 **Локи:** Я думаю, я смогу.

 **Клинт:** сука ТЫ?

 **Локи:** почему бы и нет, я могу. Я провел годы, в попытках убить моего брата, ну и подобрал несколько вещичек по дороге.

 **паучок** **:** о

 **Локи:** Сейчас, если будете добры дать мне несколько минут, я починю ваш пол.

 **Клинт:** эМ

 **Стив:** Ого.

 **Сэм:** Дерьмо, он просто починил пол.

 **Клинт:** черт, ванда, эта сука больший волшебник, чем ты будешь когда-либо.

 **Сэм:** Черт, это выглядит так, как будто мы никогда не ломали пол на первом этаже.

 **алаясучка:** заткнись, ты, ужасная помойная панда

 **Роуди:** Я никогда не думал, что скажу это, но спасибо Локи

 **Локи:** Всегда пожалуйста.

 **Наташа:** Мы должны постараться, чтобы Локи остался здесь.


	13. Взрослые вечеринки

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Тони вернулся; Наташа проводит уроки хорошего поведения на вечеринках.

**_Вы вошли в чат: Мстители_ **

**тоничертовстарк:** Сладкие, я дома

 **Клинт:** добро пожаловать

 **тоничертовстарк:** Ладно, что произошло, пока меня не было?

 **Клинт:** С ЧЕГО ТЫ РЕШИЛ ЧТО ЧТО-ТО СЛУЧИЛОСЬ

 **тоничертовстарк:** Потому что ты был очень мил ко мне, что для тебя не характерно

 **Клинт:** черт

 **Сэм:** КАКОГО ЧЕРТА КЛИНТ. ТЫ ВСЕХ НАС СПАЛИЛ

 **бакихампалас:** ЗАТКНИСЬ СЭМ. ТЫ ДЕЙСТВИТЕЛЬНО ДУМАЛ ЧТО МЫ СМОЖЕМ ДЕРЖАТЬ ЭТО В СЕКРЕТЕ ТАК ДОЛГО

 **Сэм:** ТЫ ЧТО, НА ЕГО СТОРОНЕ?

 **бакихампалас:** ЛЮБАЯ СТОРОНА - ЛУЧШЕ, ЧЕМ ТВОЯ, ТУПОГОЛОВЫЙ

 **Стив:** Ребят, пожалуйста...

 **тоничертовстарк:** Кто-нибудь, наконец, скажет мне, что, черт возьми, здесь произошло?

 **Наташа:** Эти мудаки прожгли дырку в полу гостиной, а затем появился Тор вместе с Локи, который починил пол. В любом случае, Локи сейчас остается с нами. Нет, я не принимаю конструктивную критику в это время.

 **паучок:** это была ссылка на Тамблер???

_**тоничертовстарк** покинул чат_

**алаясучка:** старк умер

 **Клинт:** ОРУУУУУУ

 **Сэм:** Тони не может выдерживать наше дерьмо больше

 **Стив:** чтобы быть справедливым, он даже не обязан мириться с нами, но он это делает

 **Клинт:** этот мужик заслуживает медаль

 **Сэм:** Только за тот бред, который ты несешь, Клинт

 **Клинт:** что правда, то правда

 **алаясучка:** кто-нибудь, добавьте его обратно. мы должны объясниться

_**бакихампалас** добавил **тоничертовстарк** в чат_

**бакихампалас:** Извини меня, Старк. Правда, прости.

 **тоничертовстарк:** Все хорошо, Барнс. Я прощаю тебя.

 **Клинт:** ????????????

 **алаясучка:** мы пропустили очень много

 **Сэм:** В любом случае

 **Сэм:** Тони, прости, мы прожгли дырку в твоем полу. Но, вообще-то, сейчас он починен. Спасибо Локи за это.

 **Тор:** Старк, я прошу тебя, пожалуйста, прояви свое гостеприимство по отношению к моему брату.

 **тоничертовстарк:** ладно, ладно, хорошо

 **Сэм:** Стойте, разве у Тони Старка имеется хоть чуточку доброты в его холодном, черством сердце?

 **тоничертовстарк:** заткнись или я заберу твой птичий костюм

 **паучок:** нееет он так чувствителен к этой штуке

 **Сэм:** ПОГОДИТЕ МИНУТОЧКУ ЭТО ТЫ ТОТ ПРИДУРОК КОТОРЫЙ НАПИСАЛ ЭТО НА РАСПИСКЕ

 **тоничертовстарк:** ТЫ СТАВИШЬ СВОЙ ЗАД НА ТО, ЧТО ЭТО БЫЛ Я

 **Сэм:** ПОШЕЛ ТЫ

 **тоничертовстарк:** Я ДАЖЕ НЕ СОЖАЛЕЮ ТЫ УРОДЕЦ

 **Наташа:** Это может быть еще более хаотичным?

 **Локи:** Да

 **Клинт:** НЕ ПИШИ СЮДА НИЧЕГО ТЫ СУМАШЕДШИЙ ВОЛШЕБНИК

\--

 **тоничертовстарк:** Ладно, слушайте сюда, маленькие какашки

 **алаясучка:** о чем базар

 **тоничертовстарк:** Что за черт?

 **тоничертовстарк:** Хотя знаете что, неважно. Я пропустил большую часть того, что происходило здесь, и у меня нет времени, чтобы это обсуждать

 **паучок:** у нас нет времени распаковывать все это

 **тоничертовстарк:** Я почти уверен, что это отсылка на поп культуру, но я проигнорирую это

 **тоничертовстарк:** В любом случае. Я устраиваю вечеринку через две недели. Очень утонченная, приглашено много важных гостей, так что вам, придурки, нужно показать свое лучшее поведение, или Я БУДУ НАДЕВАТЬ вам на шеи браслеты-шокеры каждый день.

 **Клинт:** успокой свои сиськи, тони, мы знаем, как нужно себя вести на чайной вечеринке

 **паучок:** а это приглашение подразумевает человека-паука?

 **тоничертовстарк:** Это приглашение ОСОБЕННО для человека-паука

 **паучок:** :') правда?

 **тоничертовстарк:** Да. Человек-Паук имеет нехорошую репутацию в обществе, так что важно сделать так, чтобы он выглядел, как классный парень приглашенный на вечеринку Мстителей

 **паучок:** о

 **паучок:** стойте, а как я буду есть или пить? Я же буду в костюме

 **тоничертовстарк:** Да, насчет этого. Ты не снимешь костюм, поэтому никакой еды или воды этой ночью. Если ты поднимешь маску, чтобы сделать глоток твоего яблочного сока, тогда каждый увидит, что ты всего лишь обычный белый пацан, поэтому мы не можем этого допустить.

 **тоничертовстарк:** В любом случае, все детали я пришлю вам на почту

**_В_ ** **_ы вошли в чат: ВЗРОСЛЫЕ ВЕЧЕРИНКИ_ **

**Наташа:** Я создала этот чат, чтобы обсудить ближайшую вечеринку. Тони единственный, кто не был приглашен сюда.

 **Клинт:** милая. у меня уже готов плейлист с музыкой, чтобы взорвать танцпол. тор и я будем дуэтом танцевать под "deep throat" от capcakKe*

 **Тор:** Соколиный глаз сказал, что это песня чемпионов.

 **Наташа:** Теперь вы видите, почему я сделала этот чат. Вам ребят нужно учиться, как вести себя на взрослых вечеринках.

 **паучок:** эм, взрослые вечеринки? мисс наташа, я думал, их зовут оргиями

 **бакихампалас:** Мне не нужно быть в этом чате. я просто буду стоять в середине комнаты и не скажу ни слова.

 **Стив:** Мне также не нужно быть здесь. У меня супер подход к вечеринкам.

 **Клинт:** мы поняли, Стив, ты и баки просто хотите заняться сексом

 **Стив:** Заткнись, Клинт, это не правда

 **Наташа:** Стив, последний раз, когда ты был на вечеринке, ты наорал на одного из гостей, а затем сломал ногой кофейный столик.

 **Стив:** Этот скотина сказал, что не существует никаких бисексуальных людей, и что они просто "смущенны". Ты не можешь сказать мне, что этот мудак не заслужил это, Наташа.

 **Наташа:** Он очевидно заслужил это, Стив, но может не стоило начинать драку в баре на чертовой вечеринке.

 **алаясучка:** вы могли разобраться снаружи

 **Наташа:** Ладно, здесь свод правил предстоящей вечеринки: Не надевать шорты, не опаздывать, ни с кем не драться, никакой взрывной музыки, особенно касается "deep throat". Не пяльтесь в свои телефоны, никого не убивать - да, я смотрю на тебя, Локи. - И каждый принесите с собой бутылку вина. Касается особенно Человека-Паука. А еще возьмите сырную тарелку или что-то другое.

 **Клинт:** какого черта здесь так много правил???

 **Наташа:** Потому что вот, как взрослые вечеринки работают. Каждый должен проявить свое лучшее поведение, хорошо? Тони заслуживает это.

 **Клинт:** ладно, хорошо

 **алаясучка:** окей

 **паучок:** что такое сырная тарелка?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Элизабет Эден Харрис, более известная под псевдонимом capcakKe - американская певица, хип-хоп исполнительница, автор текстов.  
> Ее песня "deep throat" взорвала Ютуб и стала вирусной.


	14. Финал

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Вечеринка началась катастрофично. Тайная личность раскрыта. Лазанья ставит под угрозу отношения.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> От переводчика: автор указывает лазанью (lasagna) и запеканка (casserole), как один и тот же продукт, так как в том месте, где она живет, это одно и то же. Я не вижу смысла как-то это исправлять.
> 
> *паучок написал вы, как "u", вместо "you".  
> В русском варианте я решила сделать это, как штуку с заглавными буквами.
> 
> *chipotle - мексиканский магазин еды, у них есть сайт, на котором делают заказы.

_**Вы вошли в чат: Мстители** _

**тоничертовстарк** : ладно, вечеринка началась десять минут назад, и все здесь, кроме вас, сучки

**Роуди** : Я уже вхожу, я черт возьми уже вхожу

**Клинт** : роудс, мы не хотим слушать о твоих сексуальных похождениях 

**тоничертовстарк** : не переводи стрелки, помойная панда. Где вы все, черт возьми? 

**Клинт** : прости, я задерживаюсь. Я практиковался со своими стрелами и случайно сломал одну из русских ваз Наташи, поэтому я пытаюсь найти такую же в икее

**Стив** : Во-первых, я не думаю, что ты сможешь найти антикварную, русскую вазу в Икее. Во-вторых, Наташа есть в этом чате, поэтому я надеюсь, что ты подготовился к тому, чтобы быть убитым.

**Наташа** : Не беспокойся, я уже знаю, что он сломал ее. По крайней мере, он честный.

**тоничертовстарк** : клинт, если твоя ужасная задница не появится здесь в течении тридцати минут, Я УБЬЮ ТЕБЯ, когда ты всё-таки появишься 

**Наташа** : Привет, я была здесь все это время. И Локи кстати тоже, он просто замаскирован под серебряную тарелку.

**тоничертовстарк** : да, и спасибо, конечно, за то, что вы пришли, но мы все знаем, что ты юридически ответственна за клинта 

**Наташа** : Что ж, я все равно не пойду за ним.

**тоничертовстарк** : ладно. В любом случае никто не скучает по соколиному глазу

**паучок** : Я ЗДЕСЬ Я ЗДЕСЬ ПРОСТИТЕ Я ПРЯМО ЗА ПАРАДНОЙ ДВЕРЬЮ ВПУСТИТЕ МЕНЯ ПОЖАЛУЙСТА 

**Тор** : Я тоже прибыл, сокомандники. Я вместе с юным пауком снаружи. 

**паучок** : по правде говоря, знаете что? вы можете подержать нас здесь еще немного ахах

**тоничертовстарк** : неа я сейчас впущу вас. не время для твоих фанатских замашек ребенок

**тоничертовстарк** : человек-паук, это у тебя там сырная тарелка?

**паучок** : да... мне сказали, что это вежливо, принести сыр на вечеринку 

**Наташа** : Я сказала ему принести это.

**паучок** : мэй помогла ее сделать. если вы хотите, я могу сделать ещё???

**тоничертовстарк** : ребенок, твое неправильное использование слова "Вы" еще более разочаровывает, чем твоя удручающая сырная тарелка*

**паучок** : o

**Стив** : Баки, Сэм и я здесь 

**Клинт** : агаа, мощная пара американцев и их печальное маленькое третье колесо 

**Сэм** : Что ж, только ты один рушишь свои отношения, не я

**Клинт** : это преувеличение 

**бакихампалас** : Разве?

_**Вы вошли в чат: Взрослые вечеринки** _

**Наташа** : Вы задницы. Я сказала вам предельно ясно, не опаздывать. А вы что?

**Клинт** : ...мы тупые?

**Наташа** : ВЫ ОПОЗДАЛИ 

**Наташа** : Тони заслуживает хотя бы ОДНУ МИЛУЮ ВЕЩЬ. А вы, ребят, даже этого не можете дать ему.

**Локи** : извините, я делаю прекрасную работу на этой вечеринке. 

**Наташа** : Я БУКВАЛЬНО только что видела, как ты превратился из тарелки в змею и напугал, примерно, четырёх гостей. 

**Локи** : тут же должно было быть хоть какое-то развлечение, а тот оркестр плохо с этим справляется.

**Наташа** : В любом случае. Вам, ребята, следовало бы поторопиться и проявить всю свою доброжелательность.

**_Вы вошли в чат: Мстители_ **

**Роуди** : Я здесь, я здесь. Прости, я опоздал.

**тоничертовстарк** : Роуди, милый. Наконец, здесь появился хоть кто-то компетентный.

**Сэм** : Мы буквально появились за ним.

**бакихампалас** : да, потому что МЫ подобрали ТЕБЯ

**Сэм** : ПО КРАЙНЕЙ МЕРЕ Я МОГ ДОЕХАТЬ СЮДА, А У ТЕБЯ ДАЖЕ НЕТ МАШИНЫ. МНЕ ЖАЛКО СТИВА ПОТОМУ ЧТО ЕМУ ПРИХОДИТСЯ ТАСКАТЬ ТВОЮ ПРОТИВНУЮ ЗАДНИЦУ ВЕЗДЕ

**бакихампалас** : Я МОГУ УГНАТЬ ТАЧКУ В ЛЮБОЕ ВРЕМЯ, СПАСИБО ТЕБЕ БОЛЬШОЕ

**Роуди** : В любом случае. Я принес вино. 

**тоничертовстарк** : о хорошо.

**Роуди** : ТОНИ КАКОГО ЧЕРТА

**Наташа** : Что случилось?

**Роуди** : ОН ПРОСТО ВЫПИЛ ВСЮ БУТЫЛКУ ВИНА В ОДИН ПРИСЕСТ.

**Наташа** : Я без понятия, почему это тебя так удивляет.

**Роуди** : Я не удивлён, просто разочарован. 

**алаясучка** : честно это такой муд тони я ору

**тоничертовстарк** : где ТЕБЯ черти носят ведьмочка? 

**алаясучка** : я в пути не беспокойся 

**Клинт** : я здесь дамочки

**тоничертовстарк** : вау, это что, запеканка в твоих гремлинских руках?

**Клинт** : ага, это она

**тоничертовстарк** : спасибо что принес ее, бартон. 

**Клинт** : никаких проблем. рядом с местом, где я был, находился макдональдс, так что я просто заказал двадцать чизбургеров, снял с них булочки и положил остатки в стеклянный контейнер, который я нашёл у себя в багажнике

**паучок** : я-

**Сэм** : Да, Наташа? Именно поэтому мы не можем делать милые вещи. 

**тоничертовстарк** : спасибо клинт, я просто скормлю это все енотам, которые шатаются у меня под дверью 

**Тор** : Не волнуйся, Бартон. Я с удовольствием попробую немного твоей машинной запеканки. 

**бакихампалас** : сырная тарелка паучка звучит гораздо аппетитнее сейчас 

**паучок** : :)))

**Сэм** : Я думаю, Пеппер на самом деле пойдет и убьёт Соколиного Глаза, и мне его даже не жалко

**Клинт** : ПРИВЕТ МОЯ ДЕВУШКА 

**тоничертовстарк** : на самом деле, наташа и пеппер хорошие подруги, и они частенько устраивают винные вечеринки с друг другом, марией и чо. я сомневаюсь, что она сильно расстроится из-за твоей загадочной, случайной смерти, когда она увидит твою уродливую лазанью*

**Клинт** : ОНА НЕ УРОДЛИВА!!! Я ДАЖЕ СПЛЮЩИЛ ЕЕ С ПОМОЩЬЮ МОЕГО ОКОННОГО СКРЕБКА 

**алаясучка** : Отче наш, иже еси на небесех-

_**Пеппер Поттс вошла в чат: Мстители** _

**Пеппер Поттс** : КЛИНТ БАРТОН ТЫ УЖАСНЫЙ, УЖАСНЫЙ ЧЕЛОВЕК 

**Клинт** : О БОЖЕ МОЙ ОНА КАК ПИКОВАЯ ДАМА, СКАЖЕШЬ ЕЕ ИМЯ ТРИ РАЗА, И ОНА ПОЯВИТСЯ OH 

**тоничертовстарк** : НЕ ГОВОРИ ТАК О ПЕППЕР

**Сэм** : КАК ТЫ СЮДА ВОШЛА? 

**Пеппер Поттс** : ПЯТНИЦА выпустила меня. Так. Тони вам НИЧЕГО не должен, но он был добрым и гостеприимным к вам, дети, и так вы ему оплатили? Кто-то из вас пойдет и купит реальную лазанью, и это будет не Клинт, потому что если он выйдет, я не думаю, что я найду в себе силы впустить его обратно. 

**Стив** : Баки и я пойдём и купим лазанью, Мисс Поттс. В гастрономе должна быть лучшая лазанья.

**Пеппер Поттс** : Да, идите. Кроме того, вам всем нужно пообщаться с гостями, социолизироваться, подвигаться. Вы стоите в кругу в своих телефонах. Вы выглядите как сектанты. 

_**Пеппер Поттс покинула чат: Мстители** _

**паучок** : я думаю, я только что описался 

**Стив** : Ладно, пошли, Бак. Давай купим запеканку. 

**Роуди** : Вам, ребят, лучше правда пойти и купить запеканку, не просто пойти домой и ебаться. 

**Стив** : Роудс, я ничто, если не держу свое слово. Я пойду и найду лучшую запеканку, даже если это последняя вещь в мире, которую я сделаю. 

  
**Сэм** : А что насчет того раза, когда ты сказал, что придешь ко мне домой, и мы вместе посмотрим игру, но затем ты опоздал на два часа, потому что ты вдалбивал в свой матрас Баки Барнса так громко, что я слышал это из своей квартиры

**Тор** : Сэр Сокол, я ощущаю огромное количество гнева. Ты знаешь, если бы мы вернулись к тем временам, когда Локи был озорным трикстерам, я бы взял свой Мьёльнир и летал бы часами, до тех пор пока я не успокоюсь. Возможно, ты должен попробовать продуктивный способ, чтобы выпустить свои эмоции наружу.

**Роуди** : Или, ты знаешь, можно пойти к терапевту. 

**алаясучка** : ЛАДНО В ЛЮБОМ СЛУЧАЕ, Я ЗДЕСЬ СУЧКИ

**тоничертовстарк** : наконец-то черт 

**алаясучка** : я принесла вино, где я должна поставить бутылку? 

**тоничертовстарк** : отдай ее мне

**Роуди** : Нет, не отдавай ее ему. В главной комнате есть стол, поставь ее туда.

**алаясучка** : kk

**алаясучка** : эм, тор сейчас выпьет все вино на том столике 

**Роуди** : Тор, пожалуйста

**Тор** : Нет ничего достаточно крепкого для меня, так что я понял, что здесь главное не качество, но количество

**тоничертовстарк** : абсолютно точно нет. перестань выпивать весь алкоголь, это моя работа 

**Наташа** : ЧЕЛОВЕК-ПАУК, СПУСКАЙСЯ ОТТУДА, СЕЙЧАС ЖЕ

**паучок** : НЕТ

**тоничертовстарк** : что происходит?????

**Наташа** : ТВОЙ РЕБЁНОК ВИСИТ НА ПОТОЛКЕ ПЫТАЯСЬ РАЗВЛЕЧЬ ГОСТЕЙ 

  


**паучок** : НО ЭТО РАБОТАЕТ

  
**Локи** : жалкие людишки, вы думаете это весело? Я покажу вам настоящее веселье

**Наташа** : О МОЙ ЧЕРТОВ БОГ

**Клинт** : ПОЛНОЕ ДЕРЬМО АВХХАЗПЗУХСЖАХАЖПРОВОАОТСТСОВЛ

**Сэм** : ЧТО ЗА ЧЕРТ

**Клинт** : О БОЖЕ О БОЖЕ О БОЖЕ О БОЖЕ 

**алаясучка** : Ч Е Л О В Е К П А У К 

**Роуди** : Т О Н И

**тоничертовстарк** : что случилось???? что??????

**Роуди** : ЛОКИ ПРЕВРАТИЛСЯ ИЗ ЗЕЛЕНОЙ ЗМЕИ ОБРАТНО В САМОГО СЕБЯ, ТКНУЛ НОЖОМ ТОРА, ТОР ЗАОРАЛ И СТАЛ ПАДАТЬ, ОН ПЫТАЛСЯ СХВАТИТЬСЯ ЗА ЧТО-НИБУДЬ ЧТОБЫ НЕ УПАСТЬ, И ОН СХВАТИЛСЯ ЗА ЧЕЛОВЕКА ПАУКА И СТЯНУЛ С НЕГО МАСКУ 

**тоничертовстарк** : ох к черту мою жизнь 

**Клинт** : ТОНИ. ЧЕЛОВЕК-ПАУК ЭТО ТВОЙ МАЛЕНЬКИЙ ИНТЕРН ДРЫЩ ПИТЕР??? 

**тоничертовстарк** : О НЕТ

**Клинт** : Я ЗНАЛ ЧТО ЗДЕСЬ ЧТО-ТО БЫЛО НЕ ТАК. ТОНИ НЕНАВИДИТ ДЕТЕЙ. 

**Сэм** : Это НЕ хорошо

**тоничертовстарк** : ПИТЕР БЕНДЖАМИН ПАРКЕР

**паучок** : ПРОСТИТЕ МИСТЕР СТАРК

**Наташа** : ТОНИ, МЫ ПОГОВОРИМ ЕЩЕ О ТОМ ЧТО НЕ СТОИТ ПУСКАТЬ ПОДРОСТКА БОРОТЬСЯ НОЧЬЮ С ПРЕСТУПНИКАМИ САМОСТОЯТЕЛЬНО.

**Роуди** : Это будет ночной пиар-кошмар. О господи.

**Клинт** : я должен был понять, что что-то было не так с Питером-интерном, который знал о моем заказе в chipotle*, хотя я ему об этом не говорил

**тоничертовстарк** : питер, надень свою маску обратно, до того как кто-нибудь сфотографирует тебя

**паучок** : я уже. не беспокойтесь, мистер старк, не похоже, чтобы кто-нибудь видел меня

**Наташа** : Неа, кто-то увидел. Это уже в Твиттере. 

**паучок** : ЧЕРТ МЭЙ УБЬЕТ МЕНЯ

**тоничертовстарк** : ПИТЕР

**паучок** : МИСТЕР СТАРК ТОЖЕ УБЬЕТ МЕНЯ

**Роуди** : Тони, ты не можешь злиться на ребенка прямо сейчас. Это не его вина, что маска слетела. 

**Клинт** : ага, не вини его за высокий центр тяжести тора

**Тор** : Я НЕ ТОЛСТЫЙ, ПРОСТО НЕУРАВНОВЕШЕННЫЙ 

**Клинт** : ЭТО И ЗНАЧИТ ВЫСОКИЙ ЦЕНТР ТЯЖЕСТИ ТЫ ТУПОГОЛОВЫЙ 

**Тор** : Юный Паук, я приношу тебе свои самые искренние извинения. Если бы не я, твоя бы личность оставалась бы секретом в руках Старка и твоей довольно симпатичной тётушки.

**паучок** : все в порядке, тор, не беспокойтесь об этом. это не ваша вина

**Сэм** : Ага. Если кого и винить, так это Локи. Он первый ударил ножом Тора

**Локи** : я бы не назвал это моей виной. я всего лишь развлекал гостей имеющимися ресурсами

**Роуди** : Почему ты считаешь, что ударять ножом Тора - это весело? 

**Локи** : что ж, меня это радует

**Роуди** : О Господи. 

**тоничертовстарк** : какого черта. мне нужно идти проконтролировать ситуацию. кто-нибудь вышвырните локи отсюда.

**Наташа** : Оставайся здесь, Тони. Я уже позвонила Фьюри. Он справится с этим. 

**Тор** : Я буду внимательно следить за своим озорным братом. Он больше не совершит этого ужасного поступка.

**Сэм** : Чувак, он пырнул ТЕБЯ

**Тор** : Я прекрасно это понимаю, спасибо. Но я смертное существо, поэтому я не получаю большого вреда, как вы. Это всего лишь рана на теле. 

**Роуди** : Как скажешь.

**тоничертовстарк** : вы это слышите? это пеппер, на расстоянии, и мы все вот-вот почувствуем ее смертельный гнев, который мы все так чертовски заслужили

**алаясучка** : слишком много всего для одной ночи 

**тоничертовстарк** : стив. пожалуйста. пожалуйста скажи мне, что вы принесли чертову лазанью 

**тоничертовстарк** : СТИВ СУКА ТЫ ЗАДНИЦА. ПОЖАЛУЙСТА. У ТЕБЯ ЕСТЬ ЗАПЕКАНКА. 

**бакихампалас** : СТАРК. ОСТУДИСЬ СТАРИЧОК.

**Сэм** : ТЫ ДУМАЕШЬ ОН СТАРЫЙ? СУКА ТЫ ИЗ КАМЕННОГО ВЕКА 

**бакихампалас** : МОЖЕТ, Я И СТАР КАК ЧЕРТ, НО ЗАТО Я КРУТО ВЫГЛЯЖУ И БОРЮСЬ С ПРЕСТУПНОСТЬЮ. ТЫ ПРОСТО ЛЕТАЕШЬ В УРОДЛИВОМ ПТИЧЬЕМ КОСТЮМЕ. 

**Сэм** : ТЫ ДУМАЕШЬ, ТЫ ВЫГЛЯДИШЬ СТИЛЬНО? УБЕРИ СВОЮ УМПА ЛУМПА ЗАДНИЦУ ОТСЮДА 

**Клинт** : что за ЧЕРТ

**тоничертовстарк** : БАРНС

**бакихампалас** : ЧТО

**тоничертовстарк** : У ТЕБЯ ЕСТЬ МОЯ ЛАЗАНЬЯ

**бакихампалас** : а, это. нет

**паучок** : я плачу

**алаясучка** : https://www.youtube.com/мой-самый-долгий-тяжелый-вздох

**Сэм** : БАРНС ТЫ УРОДЛИВЫЙ УБЛЮДОК

**бакихампалас** : ЭТО БЛЯ НЕ МОЯ ВИНА. СТИВ И Я НАЧАЛИ СПОРИТЬ ПО ПУТИ О ТОМ СТОИТ ЛИ НАМ ИДТИ В ГАСТРОНОМ ИЛИ ПОЙТИ В ПРОДУКТОВЫЙ МАГАЗИН ЗА ЧЕРТОВОЙ ЗАПЕКАНКОЙ, А ПОТОМ МЫ НАЧАЛИ СПОРИТЬ ЕЩЕ О КАКОЙ-ТО ФИГНИ, А ПОТОМ КОГДА МЫ УХОДИЛИ, ПОЯВИЛСЯ ЧЕРТОВ РОБОТ И НАЧАЛ СТРЕЛЯТЬ ПО НАМ, Я СВОЕЙ РУКОЙ ОТОРВАЛ ЕМУ БОШКУ, А ОН ВРЕЗАЛСЯ В МАШИНУ, И МАШИНА ЗАГОРЕЛАСЬ, А СТИВ ВЫРОНИЛ ЧЕРТОВУ ЛАЗАНЬЮ И НАЧАЛ ПЛАКАТЬ, И Я НАЧАЛ КРИЧАТЬ НА НЕГО, И МЫ СНОВА НАЧАЛИ ССОРИТЬСЯ, А ПОТОМ ПРИШЛИ ЛЮДИ ИЗ ПРОДУКТОВОГО МАГАЗИНА И НАЧАЛИ ТОЛПИТЬСЯ ВОКРУГ НАС, А ПОТОМ СТИВ ПОЦЕЛОВАЛ МЕНЯ, А ЗАТЕМ ОПУСТИЛСЯ НА ОДНО КОЛЕНО И СКАЗАЛ, ЧТО ОН "ЖДАЛ ПОДХОДЯЩЕГО МОМЕНТА, НО ЛЮБОЙ МОМЕНТ ПРОВЕДЁННЫЙ СО МНОЙ ИДЕАЛЬНЫЙ" И СДЕЛАЛ МНЕ ПРЕДЛОЖЕНИЕ, И Я СКАЗАЛ ДА, И МЫ ПОЦЕЛОВАЛИСЬ НА ПАРКОВКЕ ПРОДУКТОВОГО МАГАЗИНА С РАСПЛЮЩЕННОЙ ЗАПЕКАНКОЙ, МЕРТВЫМ РОБОТ РЯДОМ С НАМИ И С ГОРЯЩЕЙ СЗАДИ МАШИНОЙ. И ВСЕ, КТО ЭТО ВИДЕЛ, НАЧАЛИ ХЛОПАТЬ, И КТО-ТО КИНУЛ РИС, И ЭТО БЫЛО МИЛО.

**Клинт** : в первые в моей бесполезной жизни, у меня нет слов

**тоничертовстарк** : забудьте, я сам возьму себе лазанью 

**Роуди** : Он просто шутит. Поздравляю вас обоих. 

**паучок** : О БОЖЕ ПОЗДРАВЛЯЮ!!!!!!!!!

**Сэм** : Ваши отношения перешли от "мы не встречаемся" до "мы помолвлены" буквально за пять минут, но я вас поздравляю. Вы заслуживаете быть счастливыми. Даже Барнс, я думаю 

**Наташа** : Молодцы, ребята. Я рада, что у Стива наконец-то появилась пара.

**Тор** : Поздравляю вас обоих. Я желаю вам долгого, счастливого брака. Локи тоже вас поздравляет, хотя и неохотно. 

**алаясучка** : ПОЗДРАВЛЯЮ!! <3333

**тоничертовстарк** : Я счастлив за вас обоих. Вы оба заслуживаете быть счастливыми, как Уилсон сказал. 

**Наташа** : К моему сожалению, нужно прервать наше празднование и вечеринку тоже, но Фьюри сообщает о еще нескольких таких роботах в Маями. 

**тоничертовстарк** : Да, ПЯТНИЦА говорит, что все эти штуки появляются с пугающей скоростью 

**Клинт** : ну что ж, пора работать

**паучок** : обожеобожеобожеобожеобоже

**тоничертовстарк** : Давай, Кэп.

**Стив** : Хорошо, Мстители: Общий сбор. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> От автора: спасибо вам всем за, то что прочитали эту историю. Каждый из вас значит для меня очень много. Я ценю каждый ваш отзыв и kudos, который я получила, и всегда буду это ценить. Я надеюсь, что мы еще встретимся однажды. <3
> 
> \- Анна
> 
> От переводчика:  
> Это была честь для меня перевести этот фанфик. Больше года прошло с момента, когда я начала его переводить, и еще больше с момента написания оригинала. Это удалось мне тяжело, признаю, но от этого процесс не стал менее интересным. Работа получила шикорий отклик на Фикбуке, и я очень рада этому (хотя перевод там был так себе, если по честному). Определенно точно мы встретимся с вами снова, так или иначе.
> 
> Люблю вас,  
> Ваша Леди


End file.
